Titans South: Season two
by HazelFireSky
Summary: The next chapter of Titans south's hero-ship has started,but it is a bit harder than they really expected it to be. With all the Romance, suspense and new villains arriving, the titans don't seem to get a rest. A hero can only dream.
1. Fiend? Friend? Father!

**If you haven't read season one, go do that now! And that you for all the helpful feedback!  
**

**Season two commencing!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**NOW!  
**

* * *

_Fiend? Friend? Father!  
_

"Come on, man! Wake up! Please." Spirit hissed as she shook Portal's shoulder frantically, hoping that he was okay. "Please, man, Please! Do not die." she said weakly, resting her head on his shoulder.

The titans had been plunged somewhere under the sewers. There were torches hung up around the sewers, though so it was pretty light. The only one to wake up from their deep dark sleep, was Spirit. The others laid face down in the sewage water.

"NNn...Spirit?" Combustion groaned, opening his eyes a little to look at her. The white-haired girl jumped slightly then looked at her mentors with happiness flashing in her eyes. Combustion looked away quickly, knowing that if he stared to long at her eyes, he would be in a mind control state. "Where are we?" He moaned, trying to pick himself out of the sewage water,but his attempt failed and his body just splashed back down into the waste.

"What? What am I in?"he asked, half curious, and half angry.

Spirit replied simply "Waste, poop, Sewage."

Combustion hissed, trying to desperately drag himself up, but failed to. Suddenly, his body began to rise out of the Sewage, a green bubble encasing him. He struggled, thinking that it was some type of dark magic, or villain doing to works,but as his body laid onto the 'sidewalk' of the sewers, he saw Spirits' eyes glowing brightly. "Y-You can levitate...T-Things..." he gasped, rising his head up.

Spirit nodded, turning to the others in the sewage.

A green bubble began to encase to rest of titans south, floating them out of the waste and onto the 'side-walk.'

After the bubbles disappeared, Spirit was gasping for breath. Sweat had formed on her head and she was huffing.

"Guessing you don't use that power that much, do you?" Combustion asked, sympathetic.

Spirit gave a small smirk and watched at Combustion slowly picked himself up, with groaning and hisses, and dragged himself over to the sewers wall. Spirit looked over to the others with a sorrowful look, then looked back at Combustion, who hand his head bent over.

"So, guess we're defeated?" Spirit asked softly.

Combustion looked up at her and scowled, shaking his head furiously "We need to go after them."

"No, we need to go back to Titans tower!"

Combustion stared at her with a blank look, then looked away and nodded "Yeah, guess you're right." he replied quietly. Suddenly, he leaned over a started coughing, his cough ringing through the sewers. Spirit looked at him with a worried look, her eyes gleaming in concern for a split-second,before turning back to their normal look.

Coughing and gasping sounded through the sewers again,but it didn't come from either Combustion or Spirit. The two looked behind them to see Portal fidgeting around,but he wasn't coughing. Aero's head suddenly shot up and he looked around wildly then at the others "Okay, where are we? What am I drenched in, and is there anything to eat 'cause I'm pretty hungry."

Spirit looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look and Combustion let out a small, painful, chuckle. Aero floated off the ground, wobbling a little, then suddenly, his whole body just crashed back down to the 'sidewalk.'

"You okay, dude?" Combustion asked, worriedly, even though he had his own injuries to worry about. Aero gritted his teeth as he lifted himself back up, smirking a bit "Yeah, just-" he winced for a second as he rose onto his feet, dusting himself up. -"fine. I'm alive, ain't I?"

Spirit snorted "Did you make a deal with the villains or something? 'cause you look like the most uninjured out of us all." slight suspicion in her voice. Aero grunted, glaring at her as he answered "No! All they did was hit me really, _really,_ hard on the back of my head. That can kill some people you 'know? Guess I'm just lucky."

"You know that the part of your brain that tells you how to breathe, is in the back of your head, right?" Combustion asked, as if he was dumb.

Aero stood there silently, glancing at Spirit then back at Combustion, before chuckling "So, where are we anyway?" he asked, changing the subject. Spirit sighed "we're in the sewers, obviously the Villains thought we were dead, so they must've dumped our bodies here."

"Maybe they thought the alligators would get us..." A voice struggled to say from behind them. They turned to see Optic picking herself up into a sitting position, staring at them with her gray eyes slightly drooping. Aero let out a small smile at her attempt for a joke, then turned to the others "So, where are going?"

"Home, to the tower. I need to heal you guys, then maybe...just maybe...we could try again to defeat the villains." Combustion sighed, looking away.

Aero huffed "They sure did get us? Didn't they? I actually thought I was gonna die. When they hit me, I saw stars. ,but then the stars were just suddenly snuffed out, as if they had been covered by something large..."

Coughing and hacking erupted behind them, and they turned around to see Lionix fidgeting and water spilling from her mouth. She had a little spasm, then shot up off the ground, holding her throat. She started coughing again, throwing up even more water, before shakily standing up and walking over to them.

She almost fell though, and Aero had to catch her before she hit the ground. Lionix looked up at Aero and Aero looked down at Lionix, before Optic started laughing "Nice going, mister romantic." she chuckled. Lionix pulled away quickly, blushing. While Aero just stood there chuckling, his head up behind his head as he smiled awkwardly.

Combustion looked away and Spirit rolled her eyes.

"So, we all awake and ready to go?" Aero asked.

Combustion pushed himself off the wall and onto his feet, wincing and gritting his teeth at every move he made. He huffed as he was finally upright on his feet "Are we all ready to go? No, we are not. Are we all awake? No, we are not. Portal is still out cold." he then pointed to the white haired boy behind Aero. Portal laid behind them, not stirring like the others,but he was breathing steadily.

"Well, we need to get going...so...Aero you carry him." Optic said quickly.

"What? Why me?" Aero asked in protest.

"Well, you are the one with less injuries, so I think you should carry it." Optic remarked.

Aero groaned, making Lionix snicker, as he went over and lifted their leader onto his shoulders. He slowly walked back over to the group, growling "Okay, now, where do we go?"

Optic paused, her eyes glowing yellow for a second **(X-ray vision!) **then smiled "Theres a man hole cover around here. Follow me." she said cheerily and started walking quickly down the side-walk.

"Wait." Combustion cried, limping and wincing, as he tried to keep up with the brown haired girl. He almost stumbled over at least twice, before Optic finally slowed down and the others had cached up. "Now where to?" Aero asked, looking down two tunnels that led opposite of each other, the ends of the tunnels where dark.

Optic paused, her gray eyes glowing yellow. Then her head snapped straight up, looking at something above her. "Above us...Aero, can you?"

Aero gave a nod, and he set Portal down gently, before zooming up to the sewer top and pushed on it. It didn't open at first, but then the cover cracked a bit, then slowly it began to open. He finally was able to push the whole thing off, grunting.

"Okay. Whos first?" Aero asked, flying down to the group.

Spirit raised a hand lazily and Aero flew over to her, wrapping his hands around her and lifting her up to the surface. Then he went back for Lionix. Lionix argued that she could get up there by herself, pushing him away. Aero shrugged simply and watched as she crouched down then lunged up at the opening on the top. She managed to grab hold of the opening,but then was just left dangling there.

The others watched from where they were, Optic snickering a little as Lionix yelled " 'eh! Help!"

Aero sighed and flew up to her, grabbing her by the waist and carrying her out of the sewers. He then went back to help the others. Optic, then Combustion and finally the limp body of Portal, who had stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

The five stood outside the sewers, drenched in waste, and looked at their city. Cars were turned over and a couple of buildings were burning, not much damage,but it still was unacceptable. It was oddly sunny and bright outside,not really reflecting the moods of the titans. Optic clenched her fists in anger,but Aero just snorted. He turned away from the city, Portal hanging over his shoulders, and began flying in the direction of the tower.

"You guys coming?" he asked, looking back at the others.

The others noticed he was leaving and nodded, slowly following the flying titan.

* * *

"Gosh! Finally, we're home!" Optic shouted, causing the others to wince at her loud voice. Aero just rolled his eyes,not in the mood to comment about her voice volume.

"I feel as if we forgot something..." Lionix said, trailing off when the titans walked into the main room. Instantly, everyone stopped moving and stared at disbelief at the tower. There was clothes scattered all around and pot and pans lying on the couch. The TV was on and running on about the news, and there was red spray paint on the walls, saying 'Titans suck!' in bold letters.

"Who the heck was in the tower while we where gone!" Optic yelled in frustration. Then, as if their answers had been answered: a pile of clothes in the side of the room began to move. Lionix jumped in fear, crashing into Combustion. The green eyed teenager simply pushed the girl away and stared in horror at what was in the corner of the room.

A head poked out, and that was immediately when Optic launched herself across the room, besides her injuries, and began to beat up the intruder.

"Optic..." Combustion said softly, trying to catch her attention before she killed the poor creature. Optic paid him no attention and continued to toss the person around in anger, as the person screamed in fear.

"Optic!" He repeated, a little louder. The brown haired girl stopped, whipping around towards him, the person still flailing around in her grasp.

"Calm down, and bring him here..." Combustion ordered. She hesitated for a while, not used to taking commands from him,but then slowly walked over to him and dropped the person at his feet. When Lionix recognized who the intruder was she almost sprang at him,but Aero held her back from tearing him to shreds.

"Heh...Hi..." Twist replied, shyly.

Spirit glanced over at the red-head before going off down the hall to retrieve cleaning supplies. Combustion towered over Twist, not taking any moves to hit or hurt him. Instead, he growled "Wheres Checkers?"

Twist looked up at him with a puzzled look,before a brief flash of understanding came upon his face "That brown rat? Oh, I threw him out the window..."

Combustion gasped, then quickly leaned towards Twist, yelling "WHAT?!"

"Kidding! Hes somewhere in the tower, I just don't know-"

"Found him!" Aero exclaimed, flying up to the ceiling and pointing towards a large wad of super glue. The rat was indeed stuck onto the super glue, squeaking loudly. "How...?" Combustion started, but then shook his head and huffed "Just get out!"

"What!?" Optic and Twist yelled simultaneously. "You can't let him go! Hes a criminal!" Optic argued as Twist started to crawl away.

"Leave it, Optic, we're in no condition to be fighting or to keep him as prisoner. In time, you'll get your turn to beat him to a pulp...or whatever..." Combustion snorted, walking off down the hall to go find something to remove the rat off the ceiling.

Optic watched the red-head crawl away, glaring at him menacingly,before turning around and heading off after Combustion.

* * *

"Stand still, Aero, I just gotta-"

"No! I hate needles!"

"Aero!" Combustion cried as he flew towards the ceiling and began circling around,before refusing to move.

Everyone had went into Combustion's room so that he could run a few tests on them and see if they were okay, everyone had been deemed OK. Portal was in some type of coma, and they weren't sure if he was gonna come out of it anytime soon, he was leaned up against the wall near Spirit.

They had also learned that the villains that had teamed up to kill them, had went their separate ways and had left the city. Well some had. Dawn, Machinist, Saw-blade and his assistant Spidex had left. Silver and Tigress had decided to stay in the city.

Optic was sitting on the floor, by the edge of the bed, her head on her knees as she sat there to think. Lionix was besides Spirit, peaking over at the book she was reading. Spirit grunted and tried to scoot away,but Lionix would only scoot closer.

"If I don't inject this into you, you may die." Combustion informed calmly.

"How so?"

"You don't know if the enemies injected some type of poison in your body. This may also help you heal."

"I'm fine!" Aero argued.

Optic's head shot up and she scowled at the floating boy in the air. "Aero, just take the shot already, or I'm gonna explode!"

Aero looked down at her, smiling "Well, I'd like to see that."

"Why you little-!"

"Guys!" Combustion interrupted them, angrily. Suddenly the bottom of Aero's shirt burst into green and black flames, and the wavy haired boy squeaked, scrambling to snuff it out. After he finished killing the fire, he turned to Combustion and scowled.

"If you come take the shot, that won't happen again." He said, almost threateningly. Aero sighed in defeat and floating to the ground.

"Stand still." Combustion huffed, as he walked over to Aero and quickly gave him the shot. Aero gritted his teeth as he felt the serum in the shot flow through his veins. Then he floated back up towards the ceiling, circling around.

Suddenly, Checkers came dashing into the room and over towards Lionix and Spirit. Spirit barely moved at the rat's presence,but Lionix jumped up out from her spot and rushed over to the bed, crawling under the cover. Combustion noticed his pet and called the rat over to him.

"Now what spooked you?" he asked, as the rat scurried up his leg and onto his shoulder, squeaking loudly, and bobbing his head up and down. Optic snickered a little at how the rat looked, but then her attention was given to a large figure that slunk into the entrance of Combustion's room.

"What the heck is that?" Optic asked, getting up quickly and facing the object.

The figure growled at her, lowering its head and pressing towards the ground.

Lionix's head rose up from the cover of the bed and she stared at the figure in anger,before springing out the bed and marching over to it "You! How dare you show your face here!" she snarled, her fingers turning into claws.

"Who is it, Lionix?" Combustion asked.

"Why don't you show yourself, Tigress!" Lionix spat at the figure. The figure crawled into the room, showing a Tiger's face. The Tiger's eyes were full of sympathy and anger as it stared at the Titans.

"GET OUT!" Combustion growled, pointing his finger at the Tiger angrily. The Tiger flinched back,before the air started shimmering and the Tiger transformed into a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her orange shirt and black striped pants were slightly ripped and looked a little beat up.

"What happened to you?" Aero huffed.

"None of your business, you air-head!" Tigress growled, looking up at the floating sixteen year old. Aero reared back and huffed again. Suddenly Tigress began floating in the air.

"What the- hey!" She cried out, trying to plant her feet back on the ground. Aero simply did nothing and continued to let the girl float in the air, while Combustion hissed "Why did you come here!"

Checkers had jumped down from his owners shoulder and scrambled over to Spirit, who barely glanced at the others and just continued on reading.

Tigress snarled "Maybe if you _put me down,_ I'd tell ya!"

Combustion scowled then glanced at Aero, nodding once. Aero nodded back and let the girl fall to the ground without warning. The girl merely grunted and picked herself back onto her feet. "May I sit?" she asked.

"No, just hurry up and tell us why you decided to just waltz up into OUR tower, after you tried to kill me!" Optic said rudely.

Tigress sighed, her head bent and her brown hair covering her face as she spoke "My dad...hes coming to get me-"

"Whys that?" Lionix interrupted.

"Because...while you guys were Supposedly "killed," I had tried to tell them that they had went to far by killing the titans-"

* * *

**Flashback time!**

_"You guys didn't have to kill them!" Tigress growled._**  
**

_"Yes, we did!" Machinist huffed, his back to her as he picked up Optic and slung her over his shoulder. Silver was with him, she was ordering her dogs to get the rest of the titans and drag them down to the sewers.  
_

_"We could have at least kept the captive, tortured them or something! But you just decided to go straight out and kill them, right?" Tigress argued.  
_

_"I didn't know you were so heartless, Aria, torturing someone is worst than plain out killing them quickly." A cold voice rang out in the darkness, sending a chill through Tigress as she turned to the owner of the voice.  
_

_"Dad?" she gasped as a man ,in a tight black jumpsuit that with white sleeves that went all the way wrists, stepped out of the dark and towards his daughter.  
_

_"I don't like how you were so merciful, Aria, what did I teach you?"  
_

_Tigress stared at her dad angrily,but didn't reply. Machinist and Silver just watched for a little while,before carrying the titans away. Tigress glanced at them then back at her dad.  
_

_"I. don't. like. you." Tigress said slowly, trying her best to stand up tall and seem threatening, but her dad easily towered over her as he stared at her calmly. A glint of anger went through his gaze,but otherwise he kept his same, blank, emotion.  
_

_"You have nowhere to run to, Aria. I don't like you either,but I have to deal with it, don't I." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She instantly pulled away from him, glaring at him with hatred.  
_

_The man still didn't seemed phased as he stepped back and put his hands behind his back "Where are you gonna go?"_

_"I-I..I-..." _

_"That's right, you can't go ANYWHERE! You are mines, and you will stay with me."  
_

_"No!" Tigress cried, running off into the dark. She could hear her dad chuckling behind her "_

_I will get you!"  
_

**The flashback has ended!**

* * *

"You see? That's why I came here. I need your help." Tigress said, raising her head to look at them. _  
_

"Okay...tell us again, why should we help you?" Optic scoffed lazily.

"I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM GETTING KILLED! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Tigress screamed in outrage.

"Cool it, Kitty." Spirit remarked, glancing at her from behind her book. Tigress whipped around towards her, scowling before glancing at Combustion with a pleading look.

Combustion stared back at her, then sighed "On one condition."

"What?"

"Can you tell me what they did to Portal?"

Tigress peered over at the sleeping leader, who hadn't moved an inch since she had been in the room. "Yeah." she said, doubtfully. Combustion nodded and gestured towards the white-haired boy. Tigress walked over to him and keeled down on her knee, staring at him.

"Have you guys tried hitting him with a bat?" She said, looking towards them.

"What?!" Aero spluttered out in shock.

"If you simulate some pain somewhere in his body, his nervous system should accumulate enough shock to be able to pull him out of his coma..." she stated simply "I'd be glad enough to do that for you."

"No! I'll do that." Combustion grunted.

"How you gonna do that?" Lionix asked.

"Like this."

Suddenly a small black and green flame sprouted up on Portal's forearm. Optic gasped as she saw what her friend was doing "Combustion! You can't burn him!"

"Well what else are we gonna do?"

"Hit him, whack him with a bat or something!"

"That would leave a mark, a simple burn i-"

He was cut off as Portal lurched out of his coma and started screaming, patting down the fire hastily. When the fire was snuffed out, he turned to glare at Combustion angrily.

"Hi." Tigress said simply from beside him and his attention was then given to the brown haired shape-shifter. "Tigress? What are you doing here?!"

"Saving you from a coma, that's what." Tigress replied bluntly.

Portal huffed and tried picking himself up,but Combustion ordered him to stay put because he had to check his vitals. Suddenly, the sound of multiple crashing plates came from downstairs and everyone jumped, turning towards the door. Checkers scurried away from Spirit and over towards the entrance of the door, peering outside with interest.

"Checkers! Get away from there!" Combustion warned the rat. The rat paid him no attention and slunk forward some more, glancing down the hallways. Without warning the rat jumped back and scrambled away from the doorway and over to Tigress, who looked down at the it in disgust.

Growling came from the door as a large grizzly bear slunk into the room with glowing blue eyes fixed on the titans. It looked unnaturally large brown bear with razor sharp black claws and a blood-freezing blue eyed stare.  
Its gaze passed over watch one of the titans before settling on Tigress. Tigress squeaked at the bears gaze and immediately jumped to her feet, transforming into a Tiger.

The bear planted its large paws far apart from each other in a sturdy stance, lowering its head and baring its white fangs.

Tigress looked at the bear for a second, before racing forward. The bear lifted its head and roared loudly, and Tigress took in that split moment to slip between the bears paws and race out the door. The bear stood there, puzzled for a while, before realizing what had happened and raced after the girl.

It was obvious, by all the crashing and bumping, that the two animals had ran down the hallway and into the main-room.

* * *

When they had got downstairs, they were shocked and slightly mad at the scene they saw. The tower, which Aero, Combustion and Optic, had just cleaned up, was now dirty again. Except, it looked way worse that it did the first time.

"Okay, I don't care if shes good or not! I'm gonna slap her next time I see her!" Optic growled, balling her fists.

The two animals weren't in the main-room now, they must've left the tower.

"I can't believe I'm saying this,but we're gonna have to help the enemy..." Portal sighed "TITANS SOUTH, MOVE OUT!"

* * *

**LIKE A BOSS!**

**GAH! 1 DOWN :3 Hope ya like!**

**Always misunderstood~Hazel  
**


	2. Letting go

**I had a little writers-block, so this chapter may be messed up...**

**Okay, Trying not to leave off chapters anymore...just straight forward one chapters, with no other add ons! And also, The people that read and followed Titans south's first season, please do so to this season! Thank you :3**

* * *

___Letting go..._

The titans had made their way to the city, and way actually finding it pretty hard to find two large animals, in one great city. I mean how hard could that be, right?

"Spread out!" Portal ordered them, the other members gave him an unsure look,but didn't comment. Optic and Combustion teamed together, Aero and Lionix, and Portal and Spirit.

* * *

"Where do we go first?" Combustion asked, puzzled at where to go or where to turn. Optic shrugged simply as the two of them walked silently along the sidewalk, trying to find where the two large animals had exactly went.

"Well they couldn't have just...you know...disappear!" Combustion snorted, rolling his eyes. Optic gave him a weird look,but then his attention was turned towards a loud explosion somewhere off in the distance. He looked back at Optic and she nodded quickly. Combustion grabbed onto Optic and pointed the palm of his hand towards the ground.

Fire erupted out of the palm of him head, rocketing both of the titans into the air. The two of them landed on a building and could easily see that across the city, black laser beams where being shot out at something.

"Hey! That's Twilight's power, I was wondering where she went..." Optic added as Combustion grabbed on to her, again and the two of them flew over towards where the laser beams where being shot from.

When the two got there, they couldn't really see anything, all there was a dust floating around in the air. Suddenly, a large figure flew from the dust and flew over the city with a large pair of wings, before the morphed turned into a lion's shape and took off over the rooftops.

Suddenly, a black laser beam hit Combustion in the stomach making his fly back and crash onto the ground. One of the laser beams aimed for Optic,but she managed to dodge out of the way before it made contact with her "Twilight!" she screamed into the dust.

"Optic? Optic! Hows it going!?" Twilight asked, jogging out of the dust as if nothing had happened.

"Oh you know, the usual, our enemy is supposedly our savior in the hour of need. AND now we have to save her from her dad." Optic said, flatly.

"That's the usual!" Combustion spat, picking himself up off the dusty, broken up, concrete ground. Optic looked around for a second, then faced Twilight. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"The citizens? Oh, they're at the library, hiding from _evil!_" Twilight chuckled.

"Okay, lets head over that way, maybe we can talk to them." Combustion suggested,but was easily brought down as Optic scoffed "I'm sure the civilians would be glad to see our face, after abandoning them like that."

"We didn't abandon them! Now come on." Combustion snorted, stomping off in what he thought was the library's direction.

"Library is the other way..." Twilight coughed, making the green-eyed boy turn around and walk right past them, snorting "I knew that."

* * *

Aero and Lionix flew over the city, Aero holding onto Lionix as he flew over the building, looking down on the city. It was a pretty boring and silent tactic. That is, until a large figure shot out from the cluster of building and crashed into the two titans.

The three of them crashed onto the nearest building, painfully.

"Lionix, you okay?" Aero asked, wincing as he raised onto his feet. He looked around,but couldn't find sign of the black-haired girl,but a mumbled cry came from under the large figure that had crashed into them. Then, a clawed-hand poked out from under the figure and started slashing around wildly.

"Lionix!" Aero said, half surprised and half amused.

The figure slowly lifted itself off of Lionix and back onto its paws. Under the figure was Lionix, who was steaming mad. She jumped onto her feet and raced over the the figure, growling "You can at least warn somebody, Tigress!"

The figure, Tigress, didn't comment. She only gave her an amused look before walking over to the edge of the building. She looked down over the edge of the building, probably looking out for the enemy. Without warning, she jumped backwards, roaring in anger as a huge black crow raced from the side of the building and towards Tigress.

It transformed from a crow, to a golden cheetah in seconds and faced its opponent, glaring at the Tiger with glowing blue eyes. Tigress snarled and leap forward towards the cheetah. The cheetah dodged to the side and snorted, staring at Tigress in amusement.

Tigress picked herself back up and scowled at the cheetah.

"What do we do?" Lionix whispered quietly to Aero. Aero didn't comment, he didn't want to be included in a battle of shape-shifting beasts.

The cheetah raced towards Tigress, changing to a black wolf at the same time. Tigress, taking surprised to her dad's sudden change, was knocked off the side of the building. Both creatures plummeted off the building and towards the ground.

Lionix squeaked and raced over to the side of the building then ,without thinking, jumped after the two. Aero face-palmed himself, before racing after them and jumping over the side of the building.

Tigress and the wolf was locked in combat as they fell from the top of the building and towards the ground. Tigress was busy trying to get from under him and was trying to push him off,but the wolf kept on leaning forward and trying to bite her neck and shoulders. Then, at the last second, the wolf jumped off the tiger and transformed back into a crow. Leaving Tigress to hit the ground, by herself. As she hit the ground, the concrete underneath her, broke and split.

Aero had caught Lionix by now, and had saved her from crashing into the ground after Tigress. The two titans floated to the ground safely and watched as the crow swooped down and transformed into a human. Lionix flinched at the sight of the man and Aero scowled, glaring at him.

The man had short, cropped light caramel blonde hair with silver streaks coming from the sides, probably from age. His skin was a pale white and his eyes were blazing blue. He looked a lean,but it was easily told that he could snap a person in half if he wanted to. The most intimidating thing about him was his height, he stood about 6"4

"So, Tigress had actually persuaded you to help her, has she?" He asked, staring at the titans. Lionix shrank back behind Aero at his question,but Aero just glared at him.

"I'm quiet surprised you didn't turn her away, with all the things that she has done to you." He snorted, walking over to Tigress, who had now shape-shifted into her human form. Aero still didn't respond,just stared at him with a serious look.

"Oh, please let me introduce myself. I am William. Further known as Black hybrid and if you don't mind, I would like to ask, who may you two be?" He kept a cool demeanor the whole time, staring at them with a curious, yet murderous glint in his blue eyes.

Aero scowled and opened his mouth to speak, but a two figures running along the shadows of the building, caught his gaze and he hesitated for a second.

"I...I am Aero and this is Lionix." he said with a monotone. William raised an eyebrow, but decided not to respond as he walked over to his daughter and bent down. He brushed his hand against her cheek softly and she immediately jumped off the ground and transformed back into a Tiger, despite her injuries.

"Calm down, Aria, I simply want to take you back with me." William said softly, as if trying to calm a child.

Tigress bent to the ground, her ears laid back as she snarled and roared at him.

"Do not touch her!" A familiar voice said from behind William. It didn't surprise him much, and he turned around slowly where a white haired, blue eyed boy and a white haired, green eyed girl stood.

"And if I'm not mistaken, these must be your team-mates..." William asked, looking over the two "Well I have a friend of my own." he chuckled, snapping his fingers.

When he snapped, two shadow tentacles shot out from the shadows and headed straight towards Portal and Spirit. Spirit jumped out of the way to dodge them, while Portal teleported away from them.

"Well, this will be a waist of my time,but I guess I'll have to fight you..." William growled, as his body began to morph into a Lion. He snarled as he was surrounded by the five of them,but his eyes kept his cool look, refusing to change.

A shadow slithered over to the Lion. Then a girl rose out from the slithering shadow. That same white-blond haired girl with unnatural red eyes, that Portal and Spirit had seen when they had been traveling in the darkness. She smirked at them, tilting her head a little as she stared at them.

"Miss me?" She hissed.

* * *

"You sure they are in here?" Optic asked. Twilight looked at her and nodded. Combustion huffed and pushed open the wooden doors to the library. The library was a huge tan bricked building with large wooden doors. The inside of it looked more modern than the outside. The walls were lined with shelves of books. The floor was carpeted with blue carpet, and there was a cluster of computers taking up the side of the library.

As soon as they walked in, they could see that the library was already on the max of people. It was a wonder that, that many people could all fit in one building. It was probably because it had a basement and upper floor.

As soon as the three of them walked in, they caught everyone's attention and the library was filled with awkward silence. "Um...hi..." Optic greeted.

That's when they were swarmed with people. Some of them were regular citizens, but some of them were news reporters. But no matter who they were, they were all asking a lot of questions.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Why did you abandon us!?"

"Are you going to save us now?"

"Whats going on outside the library?"

"Did the villains leave?!"

"You dare show your face again?"

Combustion was started to get a bit annoyed by all these people and started pushing his way through the crowd of people, over to the cluster of computers, where most of the teenagers were at. Optic was left with Twilight to answer most of the questions that the people had in store for them.

"Hey." Combustion asked, earning the most of the teenagers attention.

"What do you want!?" Some guy asked. He had dark brown hair and unwelcoming hazel eyes, which were glinting in anger. Combustion scowled at his rudeness,but someone else said something before Combustion could shout at him.

"Don't be mean, Robert. Hes a hero." A brown, curly haired boy with happy brown eyes, said. He was wearing a red shirt and denim pants.

"He abandoned us, Kristian." Robert growled, glaring at the other teenage boy from his computer.

Combustion interrupted them quickly "Hey, I'm hear to ask a question. Can I ask it?"

"No."

"Yes."

Then both boys stared at each other again as they said their answers, simultaneously. Kristian then looked back at Combustion and nodded "Go ahead."

"Okay, what happened when **we**, as if Titans south, left?" Combustion asked.

Kristian looked over at Robert with an unsure look before staring back at the green eyed titan in front of him. "Well...when you guys did leave. A rumor spread across town that you guys had abandoned us. Of course I didn't think that, I just thought you had business elsewhere and would return soon. But you guys didn't return and soon villains gained courage to start going on robbing sprees again. Even the police couldn't stop them anymore. It got to the point where people began fearing that villains would walk right into people's houses and rob them. Then, after a few days of fear, word got around that titans south had been killed. Everyone soon rushed to the second most safest thing in town, the library, and that's how we got here."

Combustion scowled "Well, we're not dead, we are alive."

"Unless you're ghosts." Robert snorted, turning back to his computer screen.

Optic and Twilight joined Combustion over at the computers, finally able to escape the mob of people that had swarmed them. Robert's attention was drawn towards the two girls that had joined Combustion and he smiled a little "Helllo ladies." Robert greeted.

Twilight simply ignore him, while Optic balled her fists and scowled.

"Ignore him." Kristian huffed, rolling his eyes "Hes a ladies man."

Suddenly, there was a scream from over by the mob "Oh my gosh! There's a Tiger and a Lion fighting outside!"

That made Combustion, Twilight and Optic spin around towards the entrance of the library. "We have to go, thank you for the information Kristian, I hope to see you soon." Combustion nodded, and raced off to the mob of people, with Twilight and Optic following.

Kristian waved goodbye and looked over at Robert with a 'are you serious?' look.

* * *

Tigress crashed into the parking lot of the library. She had landed on her paws hurtfully and was now searching for her father amongst the many shapes and colors of cars. She pricked her ears and growled slightly as a black rat scurried from under a large red truck and jumped towards Tigress, turning into a Bear in the process.

The Bear knocked her off her feet and both animals crashed into the cement ground.

Tigress was pinned under the Bear and was thrashing wildly, when suddenly Portal appeared on top of the bear. He tried with all his might to pull the bear off, but the bear merely ignored him and tried to sink his teeth into the Tiger under him.

Before he could, black claws lashed out and scratched the bear's face. The Bear roared and whipped around towards who did it.

Lionix.

William jumped off of Tigress, still in bear form, and charged after Lionix. He decided that getting rid of the problem first, should only make his target more easier to catch. William roared and swung his claws at her,but Lionix squeaked and dodged right in time.

William growled and knocked the girl back by smashing his head into hers. She crashed backwards and fell onto the ground. He then reared up to smash the girl under him,but a strong gust of wind whipped across his face making him turn away from the direction.

"Leave her alone!" Aero shouted, whipping gusts of strong wind towards the bear. William winced at the stinging pain,but roared at the boy and tried to slam his large paws onto the girl. He was surprised to see that she had gone by the time his attention was pointed towards her.

He turned around to locate her,but then was met by a large figure crashing into his. He slammed onto the ground and roared in anger to find that Tigress had tackled him. He slashed at her, his paw connecting with her head and she was thrown off. William picked himself up and growled, advancing towards the Tiger lying on the ground.

Suddenly, fire sprouted on the tip of his snout,burning his nose. He winced and quickly snuffed it out, only for it to return as quickly. It was now burning the flesh on his nose and he whipped his head wildly to get rid of the fire.

"Need help with that?" A invisible spooked him and he was surprised as a brown-haired girl appeared out of thin air and punched him right in the snout.

William backed away and shook his head, then transformed into Black wolf. Optic tried to punch him again,but was surprised to see that he bit onto her fist. She looked at him with surprised as he smirked in his wolf form. Then to her even greater amazement, he threw her.

Optic screamed as she saw that the ground was coming up fast, and closed her eyes. She waited for the impact,but it never came. She opened her eyes, surprised to see that she was floating in the air now.

"Pretty cool, right?" Aero chuckled as she looked over at him.

A black tentacle came out of the dark and grabbed Aero's leg. He gasped in surprised as he was suddenly dragged towards the ground. Him taken by surprised, caused him to let go of the air around Optic,and she found herself falling again.

"I got ya!" A voice called as Portal teleported over to her, catching her before she could come in contact with the ground. He set her down quickly, smiling, then teleported back into battle to go help Twilight,Tigress and Combustion with William.

"Help!" Aero squeaked as a black tentacle began pulling him towards a puddle of darkness, where he would probably fall forever in dark.

Optic was about to race over to help,but Lionix and Spirit had went over to help. Lionix slashed at the shadow tentacle, only to find that her claw went right through it. Spirit was holding a broken shard from one of the car windows they had broken in fight. She held it to the sun, and it reflected off and hit the shadow tentacle. The tentacle shriveled up and diss disappeared.

Suddenly, a bunch of tentacles shot out and headed towards them. Aero easily flew out of the way while Lionix used her agility to dodge out of their paths. Spirit used the glass shard's reflection to burn the shadows before they touched her.

Spirit suddenly froze, focusing on something in the shadows of the library. Then she raced right towards it, the glass shard still in her hand as she reflected light onto the incoming shadow tentacles. She pounced and landed on something in the shadows, that thrashed under her.

Quickly, Spirit held the thing in place and stared at it, her eyes glowing green. The thing glared back with red eyes. Without warning, the red eyes turned green then turned into light blue eyes.

"There, one is out of the way..." Spirit huffed, walking out of the shadows with a white-blonde haired girl following.

"Thank you for saving me from the grasp of Silver's mind control, is there anything I can do to repay you?" The girl said, turning to Spirit. Spirit nodded and pointed towards the Changling that the others were fighting. The girl nodded and raced off to help them.

William dodged and jumped to dodge out of the way of the Titans attacks,but he was beginning to get tired of this stupid pattern. He landed on the ground, his blue eyes flashing as he turned into a puma and lunged back into battle. Before he could, shadow tentacles came and wrapped around the his neck.

He gasped as he was pulled back and crashed onto the ground. More tentacles came and held him down and he struggled, turning into his human form. No matter how hard he struggled he could not get loose from the tentacles holding him down.

"So, what do we do now?" Combustion asked, looking over at Portal. Portal glared down at the man, who had given up trying to escape from the tentacles and now stared at them with a calm look. It was the type of calm look that made your stomach do somersaults.

"Tigress?" Portal asked, looking over at the the girl, who had now transformed back into her normal state.

"He is to dangerous to live." Tigress growled, wincing a little as he looked over at her with the calm look.

"So, who will do the...you know..." Lionix said quietly.

William still looked at Tigress, a brief flash of worry flashed in his gaze,but otherwise he held his steady calm look. Tigress glared down at him.

"I'll do it." Tigress growled. The others looked at each other with an unsure look,but they stepped away from them. Tigress looked worried for a spilt-second before she turned into a Tiger and reared up onto her hind-legs. The others looked away as she came smashing down onto the man's skull.

There was a long silence, before Tigress turned back into a human and growled "I can't do it..."

To their surprise William was still lying on the ground, now all doubt wiped from his smug look.

"Let him go..." Tigress trailed off. Portal was about to argue,but before he could William had already shot off the ground. He transformed into a crow and flew to the top of the library, then turned into a wolf. He glared down at Tigress, smirking. Tigress did not return his look,but flinched as she heard his howl of victory and then he raced off, turning into a hawk and flying off, disappearing almost instantly.

She knew he would be back.

* * *

The titans had returned home to see that the TV was on. Checkers was beside the remote on the couch, curled up into a ball.

On the TV was the news and on the new, was titans south. They had totally forgotten about the group of people in the library that had probably been watching there little scene.

The headlines was: Titans south helping out Tigress?

Some lady on the screen was talking about how Titans south had helped out a criminal fight one of the worst criminals out there,but they had let him go. She also mentioned how they had saved Silvermist city from their refuge at the library and now they could go back on with their life.

Aero snorted and turned off the TV.

Twilight and the white-blonde haired girl, who they learned was Shadow**(A pretty good code name for her!)**, had teamed up together and had said good-bye to Titans south. They had decided to go over to California, where maybe they could help some civilians out.

,but hopefully here in Silvermist city, there won't be anymore problems...,but a hero can only hope, right?

* * *

**DONE! **

**Shadow belongs to ShadowSplosion!  
**

**And a hero can only hope, because crime never rests in Silvermist city! We will be meeting a new villain soon...  
**

**And OCs that need to show up are...  
**

**Inugoma's  
**

**Faded Book-Look Within's  
**

**princethekid's  
**

**DiscipleofRevan's**

**and Enigma of Thorns's  
**

**PS: I will not add anyone character if they have not followed or favorited my story.  
**

**Always misunderstood~Hazel  
**

0ff5ed3d-dac1-4ad2-8a5b-74cf7f4f71f5

Y2:0ff5ed3d-dac1-4ad2-8a5b-74cf7f4f71f5


	3. Broken alarm system

**Yup! Thinking about a Christmas special for the Titans south X3  
**

* * *

_Broken alarm system_

A crime-free week had passed since the incident with Tigress's father and Aero was sitting,with his legs crossed, on the couch. His attention was attached to only the TV as he flipped through the channels with the remote in his hand. The days had went pass pretty lazily ever since they had ran off Tigress's dad. Tigress had to stay in the tower until she found a place to stay, and had the guest room.

Tigress had been having nightmares ever since her dad had been gone, and she would often wake the others up with her loud yelling.

"Hey, Aero, what ya up to?" Optic asked, popping up from out of the blue, spooking Aero. Aero didn't respond at first, only gave Optic a hard glare before turning back to the TV screen and began clicking away at the remote.

Suddenly he went right past the News, which seemed to be talking about some new criminal, but he flipped right past that.

"Hey! Hey! Turn back!" Optic said frantically, snatching the remote from his grasp and forcefully changing back to the News channel. Aero watched, stunned, as a 14 year old girl with long droopy black hair and dark purple eyes, invaded a jewelry store. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with silver combat boots and cuffs. She easily got inside and left quickly. It was saying that this had happened only last night! Either they had slept through the alarm or someone had broken the alarm.

"Portal!" Optic called, looking over her shoulder. In a flash, the white haired boy appeared by the side of the couch. He looked rather disturbed and there was wrinkles under his eyes as he glared down at Optic and spat "What?"

Optic didn't seem phased and pointed towards the TV soundlessly. Portal glared at the TV for a while, mumbling "How...wha?...!" then scowled before going towards the hallway and yelling "Guys! Meeting, now!"

There was a while of silence before Combustion and Lionix came tumbling out of the hallway, followed by Spirit. The three of them sat down beside Optic and Aero on the couch. Portal had to wait a little longer until Tigress finally came stumbling down the hallway, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Whats all the fuss?" Lionix asked impatiently.

"Someone has disabled our alarm system!" Portal announced with an edge of irritation in his voice.

Everyone was quiet until Spirit coughed "I kinda think its Tigress."

"What!?" Tigress spluttered out, defending herself against blame "Why do you think its me!?"

"You are the _newest_ member of the _group._"

"How do you not know that the little brown rat did it! He could've crawled through the vents and somehow bit one of the cords, disconnecting the alarms!" Tigress shouted. As if on cue, Checkers scurried from the hallway with a cracker held in his snout. He sniffed the air before scurrying over to where Combustion was.

"Blaming people, and animals, are not going to solve anyone's problem. Lets just call Cyborg and see if he can help us fix it." Combustion said calmly, letting Checkers move up his arm and to his shoulder. Aero looked over at Portal and snorted "And what about miss Jewelry on the screen?"

Everyone's attention was then pulled towards the News channel on TV, where they had video of the 14 year old flipping over building and escaping out of sight. Lionix jumped out of her seat and growled "Can we go now!? Sleep or Not, I'm gonna strangle that girl."

Aero sighed, changing the air around Lionix to float her back to her seat on the couch.

"Calm down everyone," Portal sighed "Combustion, go call Cyborg right now. Optic, scan the tower to see if you can find what has caused the alarm system to...shut down...Tigress and Aero watch the screen to see if you can find anything else about the girl. Spirit and Lionix...go back to whatever you were doing."

Lionix hopped out of her seat and screech "Reading!" then bolted off down the hallway, with Spirit following silently. Portal rolled his eyes and went to go help Combustion.

* * *

"It seems that the Alarm was disconnected around...there!" Optic shouted, pointing towards a hole in the wall. Combustion, Portal and Optic had found there way to the basement to go look for any cracks or holes. The basement was where Cyborg had set up all the wires and plugs that made the Tower function properly.

"What now?" Combustion asked Cyborg on his communicator. There was silence before Cyborg said "It seems you'll have to tear open the wall..."

"What!?" Optic shouted

"Calm down, its easy to fix,but if you want that fixed you'll have to tear open the wall." Cyborg nodded. Suddenly the screen of the communicator went blank, then static. Combustion pulled away from it with confusion flashing in his eyes before he tucked it away and went to work.

"So, what do we do? Punch it? How do we start?" Combustion trailed, looking at Portal.

"Like this!" Optic shouted and almost at once her fist punched into the wall, a few inches from Combustion's face. Combustion jumped away in fright then sighed "Guess we get to work then..."

* * *

Aero stared at the TV blankly, his attention not really focused on it but on his own thoughts while Tigress sat beside him watching the News intensely. Suddenly she jumped as a news flashed popped up.

"Attention! Attention! Theres been report that the mysterious 14 year old girl has been spotted again. In broad daylight! She is now robbing what seems to be...a food store..." The news reporter said quickly. Aero snapped out of his thoughts and shouted to no one in particular "GUYS! WE GOTTA MOVE! THAT GIRL HAS BEEN SPOTTED!"

Portal flashed into the room with Optic and Combustion held in his arms. Spirit and Lionx came rushing out the hallway and skidded to a stop beside their team leader, Portal.

"Can we go now?" Lionix asked impatiently, like a puppy.

"Yeah..." Portal growled.

"I'm staying here.." Spirit said bluntly, earning a agreeing nod from Tigress, who would probably be thought of a villain if seen in public.

* * *

"Lets see..." A voice rang out through the grocery store. The employees had been knocked out by a strange gas and the rows of foods were empty, except one figure which picked up different supplies and shoved them into a bag. The figure, the 14 year old girl seen on TV, walked almost silently towards the freezer. She popped it open and pulled out a bucket of ice cream, then stuffed it into the bag.

Suddenly, the door to the freeze slammed shut and the girl jumped back, looking at the hand that had caused the freeze to close. She followed the hand up to the face and smiled sheepishly as she saw the brown haired girl with gray eyes. Optic snickered "You hungry? EAT THIS!" that's when she punched her right in the face. The girl squeaked, stumbling back a few feet.

Then she frowned and jumped forward, kicking out towards Optic's legs to trip her. Optic skillfully jumped out of the way. Portal and Combustion both flashed into battle, appearing behind the girl to take her on by surprise. The girl merely snorted and turned around, tripping Portal and then lunging at Combustion. Instead of attacking, she wove under Combustion's legs then dashed towards the entrance.

Lionix skidded in front of her to stop her from going anywhere,but the girl simply tackled the girl to the floor easily. She got up quickly and almost made it out the door,but was stopped by a force and floated into the air. Outraged at the resistance that had rejected her to move, she spun around and face who had stopped her.

Aero stared the girl down calmly, tilting his head slightly as the girl held something behind her back. She still had the bag of food in her hand, and was now clenching something behind her back. Without warning she threw a knife out towards him,but he easily dodged it. He watched the knife fall to the ground then whipped around back towards the girl, snarling "Why you!"

The girl snickered, then threw something else at him. Slower in his movement this time, he was hit in the side with a rock. The surprise that it had made contact with him made him drop the girl and himself. They both fell to the floor, facing each other.

The girl set the bag down then charged at him, knocking him over. Aero yelped as his head made contact with the floor then he blacked out. His team-mates weren't in sight, they must've lost the girl and went off searching for her through the store.

The girl laughed in triumph and grabbed Aero's arm, dragging him out of the store with the bag of food in the other hand.

Meanwhile, the team-mates were over in the back of the store, confused at where to go. "Where did they go!?" Lionix screeched, outraged.

"We're trying to figure that out here, Lionix." Optic huffed, looking around.

"Doesn't Aero carry his communicator? Why not track the communicator!?" Lionix yelled, throwing her hands in the air. The others stared at her with a confused look, wondering why she was acting so strange. She didn't act so impatient when either of the others were missing. Then Combustion nodded, commenting "Yeah, good idea Lionix." before pulling out his communicator. He clicked a few things, before a red dot appeared on a map.

"Hes not in the store anymore, hes moving!" Combustion said, confused. Nobody asked any questions,but instead rushed away from their current location and outside. Soon, though, the communicator seemed to lose the tracking on him and went blank. "What the-?" Combustion muttered, shaking the communicator impatiently.

"I think our alarm isn't the only thing broken...our communicators seem to be also." Combustion sighed.

"WHAT ABOUT AERO!?" Lionix hissed.

"Calm down Lionix, we'll find him,but right now we need to head to the tower and see if we can fix the communicator..." Portal sighed.

* * *

"How did it go?" Spirit asked as she heard the stomps of her team-mates enter the room. She peeked from behind the couch at the angered titans and immediately realized that one of the were missing. "Wheres Aero?" she asked, puzzled.

Lionix gave her a glare then stomped off down the hall towards her room. Spirit just stared off after her with the same puzzled look before turning to the others.

"He was kidnapped..." Optic said slowly.

When she said that, Tigress popped up from behind the couch with a soar look on her face "We gotta go get him then..."

"Don't you think we already tried!?" Optic snapped back.

"Doesn't seem like you tried enough..." Tigress muttered, looking down. Unfortunately, Optic heard that and marched over to her, snarling "We tried! OKAY! Maybe if you _were_ there, you would have been able to help him! ,but NOOOOOOOOO! You decide to stay in the tower and cower like the wimp you are! You can't even stand up to your father!"

Her yelling was followed by complete silence. After a few moment, Tigress raised slowly, her hands clenched into fists, and stomped past them. As Tigress stomped off towards the guest room, Optic straightened up. She had a blank look plastered on her face and she turned around growling "I'm going to take a nap." she didn't try and hide the anger in her voice.

She stomped off down the hall. The faint echo of a door slamming was all that was heard as Combustion and Portal exchanged glances with Spirit, who turned back around and went back to reading.

"Lets just go and try to fix the Alarm. Spirit, keep an eye on the News." Portal huffed, heading to the basement.

"Okay." Spirit mumbled in response.

* * *

In a dimly lit abandoned house, with broken down widoows and dust filled rooms, the fourteen year old girl roughly threw Aero onto the dusty living room couch. Aero started coughing heavily as soon as the dust came off the couch and floated around in the air. He would've swatted at the dust,but his hands were tied behind his back and his feet was tied.

"Who...are you?" Aero growled, looking at the girl standing beside him. The girl snorted, rolling her eyes and heading over to the broken down window. She gazed outside the window silently, not moving an inch. Aero scowled and asked again "Who are you?"

The girl glanced back at him, an annoyed look splayed across her young face. Aero smirked a little and coughed "Oh I'm sorry, did I annoy you, Miss? I didn't know that you were so easily aggitated."

She turned around and walked over to him, frowning. She leaned over and hissed "If I tell you my name, will so PLEASE shut-up!"

"Si, Senorita." He smirked.

"The name is Blades."

Aero couldn't help,but snicker when she said that which caused the girl to scowl at him in irritation. "Whats so funny!?" She hissed through gritted teeth. Aero rolled his eyes and lazily chuckled "Oh nothing."

Blades huffed and backed away from him then shook her head. Aero just gazed at her with wonder as she walked pass him and headed off somewhere else. The sound of cabnits opening and the clang of silverware and dishes filled the silent house. Then he heard a refrigarator pop open and the girl dragged something out.

After a while she put some stuff back and then Blades walked back into the living room with a cup of ice cream. Thats when Aero realized how hungry he was and his belly rumbled. That drew Blades attention and she turned to look at him with a curious look.

He smiled sheepishly and snorted "Would you mind if I can have some of your ice cream, Miss?"

Blades rolled her eyes and chuckled "Yeah right."

Even though, she set it down on the table beside the couch and went over to stare out the window again. While her attention was somewhere else, Aero was working on moving the cup over to him by lowering the air around it. The cup lifted off the table a little and slowly began to float over to Aero's position. It finally got to the point where it was hovering over his head. He opened his mouth and the cup began to tilt a little, drips of strawberry ice cream dizzli-

"What do you think you're doing!"

The ice cream poured all over Aero's body as he was spooked. Most of it got in his hair and all over his neck. Aero groaned "Is gonna take forever to wash this out of my hair!"

"Well you shouldn't have tried to sneak the ice cream!" Blades hissed.

Aero scowled and the cup that was floating over his head, flew over to Blades and hit her in the head.

"HEY!" She growled.

"Oops sorry..." Aero chuckled, rolling his eyes leisurely. Blades frowned and threw the cup back at him,but the cup only stopped in mid-air and hit Blades in the head again. Aero shook his head and laughed "Just too easy."

Blades groaned "This is not worth it, I'm not even trying to become a villain." she said more to herself than to Aero. Aero raised an eyebrow and huffed "Then what are you trying to do?"

Blades looked up at him, her dark pruple eyes flashing, and growled "Trying to avenge my family!"

* * *

"Okay, that'll do." Cyborg informed them "The alarm system should be working now,but I still don't know how it got broken in the first place."

"Probably just my pet rat, Checkers." Combustion told him.

"A pet rat?" Cyborg asked.

"Ah, forget it. Anyway, thank you Cyborg." Combustion thanked then hung up. He sighed then turned to Portal and Optic "Okay, now we need to buy walls..." he chuckled. Optic scowled and snorted "I don't see nothing funny!"

"Calm it, Optic." Portal told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Optic looked over at Portal and her gaze softened a little,but she huffed "Whatever..."

Suddenly the faint yell of Spirit's voice bounced off the downstars walls and Portal sighed. He quickly grabbed onto Optic and Combustion and teleported upstairs. Upstairs, Spirit was peeking over the couch and pointing over to a figure standing in the doorway. Portal turned to the figure and growled "Who are you stranger!"

"You seriously don't realize who I am? I wasn't gone that long, right?" The familiar voice said and Aero walked out from the shadows, smiling. His hair was covered in some type of sticky stuff and so was his neck and his hands.

"What-How did you get here?" Portal asked, confusion splattered among his features. In that moment, Lionix walked into the room, holding a green apple laptop. "Hey can I use your laptop, Combustion?" she asked, looking the laptop over. When she looked up, she gasped and almost dropped the laptop on the ground. She raced over to Aero and hugged him.

"Why are you all sticky?" Lionix asked, looking at him. Aero coughed, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, "Uh...I had problems with someone..."

"Who? Want me to teach them a lesson!?" Optic growled, smashing her fist into her palm.

Aero shook his head, pulling apart from Lionix's hug "She has her own problems to deal with."

* * *

**Pretty short chapter...In my opinion.**

**Also, I want to the rise of the guardians! So badly! Jack frost is cute in the movie...He is!**

**Anyway, soooo...OH! There probably won't be a new chapter for a while because I will be working on the christmas special. I'm gonna upload the christmas special seperate from this story. Its gonna be its own story and I'll let you know when its done (It'll probably be up around Cristmas, though...) **

**So, yeah..There might be a character based off of Jack frost in the christmas special. **

**And to all my _common _reviewers. You've gotten me so far, thank you~ **

**B****lades is from the great Faded Book-Look Within **

**Always misunderstood~~Hazel**


	4. Gender Bender

**Yup, already started on this...I'm kinda having a major writers block,but this has been in my head the longest! Otherwise, I can't think of nothing else to type...I tried working on different genres, subjects, cartoons, movies,...still...stumped,but this had stayed in my head. Hopefully this won't end horrible...**

**I need to go read more D. gray man... **

**Also, a tip. The genders and he/she and her/him may be hard to indicate and decide since their genders have been switched.**

_**Important message!: **_

_**If I haven't used your OC, yet, please send me the PM sheet over again. Theres so many Sheets I've seemed to lose track of all the OCs. This IS JUST FOR THE OC'S I HAVEN'T USED.**_

* * *

_Gender Bender _

"Portal? Portal!" Optic asked as she sauntered into the room and looked around for the cloaked boy. Twilight, Shadow, and Jack and went back on their way after christmas and now the tower seemed empty,but full at the same time. When no one responded she headed downstairs to see if anybody was down there. She walked pass the training room, but paused and went back to peek in as she saw Spirit in the corner of the room with a duffel bag.

"What you shoving in there, a body?" Optic asked jokely, walking over to her. Spirit glanced up at her and shook her head and held the duffel bag to her so she could see what was in it.

"Clothes? Where are you going?"

"Away..."

Optic gave a worried look towards her and opened her mouth and asked "Why?"

"Pretty much because there is to many people here and well...I was sent here to be trained and I think that my training is over." Spirit huffed. Optic raised an eyebrow at her and snorted "You will be aloud to leave when you can beat one or more of us at the same time, okay?"

Spirit glared at Optic and threw her bag down and huffed, going into fighting stance. Optic raised an eyebrow again and snorted, shaking her head "We must do this when the whole team is present, okay?"

Spirit glared at her again and Optic glared back,but their eye contact was broken when a shriek sounded from upstairs. Optic spun around, bewildered by the sudden sound, then dashed off towards the sound. She skidded into the main room with Spirit on her trail.

In their living room was the hulking figure of Saw-blade and he was holding Rosemary up by her leg. Rosemary was dangling a few inches from the ground and was struggling to keep her shirt from slipping down. Saw-blade chuckled, then he heard the shift in the air and looked up! Actually **looked up!** "Titans south, we meet again."

"I thought you left, Saw-blade!" Optic shouted in rage towards him. Then she paused, staring into the eyes of Saw-blade, instead of seeing the normal glazed eyes she saw brown eyes instead. Optic then got angrier and literally screeched "WHO ARE YOU!"

"Optic, calm down." Tigress commented, setting a hand on her shoulder. She just brushed it off and scowled at the new-comer. Rosemary was still hanging from his grip, looking as though she was going to be sick. Suddenly 'Saw-blade' dropped Rosemary and walked over towards them. "I'm not here to hurt you, dearest." he chuckled.

Optic flinched back as he stood a few inches away from her, looking down at her with a new look in his eyes. The team mates behind her got into a fighting stance and was ready to go into battle if he harmed her. Saw-blade's eyes searched the team-mates behind her then he bent down to look her in the eyes.

Optic scowled then slapped her hand against his face.

"Ow." an unatural voice said from Saw-blades body. Combustion scowled and snorted "Silver?"

"Yup! in the flesh...well...I guess Saw-blades flesh." Silver said, still in Saw-blades form.

"That is so creepy." Aero groaned, staring weirdly towards him...her. Silver chuckled kidly and snapped her fingers. Almost immediantly something fell from mid air, into the huge arms of her. It seemed to be a person, who was surprisingly around 4'7. It was simply wearing a Silver Hooded-Cloak with silver jeans and had dark hair with silver eyes. It had two brown cat ears sticking out from its head and a brown tail.

Lionix seemed perplexed by it,but Sunny**(Those who read Titans south Christmas know who this is.)** just growled at it and went back down the hall.

"And why do you choose to bring him here?" Optic asked, placing her hands on her hips angrily. Saw-blade chuckled and simply dropped the creature on the floor near Rosemary. Rosemary grunted and looked over at the Neko, which looked back at her.

"So cute!" Rosemary cheered, hugging it. The creature squirmed in protest and tried pushing her away,but she clung on and after a while he just huffed and crossed his arms. Saw-blade, which had now turned back into Silver, went over to Combustion and chuckled "Well its been a treat to stop by, but I guess I'll have to departure. I've got choas to wreck. Anyway, heres a parting gift." She then touched the tip of her finger to Combustion's nose and he stumbled back. The room lite up with blinding light for a moment, then it dimmed down and Silver was gone. Everyone was blinking rapidly, all except the creature Rosemary was hugging.

"That girl is strangely weird." Portal said, walking over to Rosemary and the Neko. When she saw him approaching she lifted her arms from around the creature and looked at him. He didn't look at Rosemary,but bent down in front of the creature and greeted him "Hello, I'm Portal, who are you?"

"Hex. I'm a Neko."

"Neko?" Rosemary asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Half cat, creature from a different dimesion. Powerful?"

"Nope,but Lionix is somewhat half-animal."

Hex turned to Lionix, smiled and waved, before turning to Portal "So...er...What are you going to do with me?"

Portal didn't say anything as he helped Hex onto his feet and guided him to the couch. "Stay here, I'll be back." he told him. He walked over to the group of titans, which was starting to break up, and grabbed Combustion's arm. "Come with me." he said, pulling Combustion down the hall.

Lionix sighed, yawning as if she was suddenly tired and headed over to th couch where Hex was. Aero followed her and the two of them sat down together and laid back. Quick enough, they had fallen asleep.

Rosemary had headed down the hall after Tigress, only to find that Tigress had passed out in the middle of the hall. Debating on what to do, she finally came up with the thought of dragging Tigress back to her room,but Tigress was a bit too heavy so Rosemary just stepped over her and headed down the hallway. Combustion and Portal had went into Combustion's room to search up stuff on Nekos, and other dimesions,but they found theirselves slowly drifting to sleep as well. Spirit had already passed out down in the training room by the time Optic had came to talk to her. Optic had walked over to wake her up,but found herself suddenly weighed down by fatigue and collasped on the floor.

* * *

By the time that Rosemary had came back out the guest room, she found that Tigress was no longer on the floor anymore. Instead a mysterious boy laid there. His brown hair was short and spiked up, while he was strangely wearing Tigress's clothing. Without warning his blue eyes shot open and he leaped to his feet, staring around wildly.

"Don't hurt me!" Rosemary squeaked, making the boy stare at her weirdly and scoff "Rosemary, what are you talking about? I would never harm you."

"How do you know my name!?" Rosemary squeaked again, cowering back. The boy raised an eyebrow and turned away from the girl, heading off towards the main room. Inside the main room, Sunny was in the corner of the room with Checkers sitting on his head. Hex had found the TV remote and was trying to figure out ho to work it, while it was on the food channel.

The brown haired boy spotted the two weird people on the couch and shouted "Hey!"

That caused them both to jolt awake and look around strangely. Then the two of them looked at each other, then they looked at themselves and started yelling. The girl, who had green hair, had flew off the ground and onto the ceiling while the boy with the tank top was literally screaming his head off.

"Shut-up!" the brown haired boy yelled, causing the tank top boy to turn to him. "Who are you?" tank top boy asked.

"I am Tigress, who are you?"

"Tigress!? No way! Its me Lionix...I've turned into a male, with surprisingly good muscles." Lionix chuckled, flexing her arm. The green haired girl flew down from the ceiling and landed beside Lionix. Lionix was taller than the girl.

Lionix turned to look towards the girl and raised an eyebrow before commenting "Aero?"

"Lionix?" Aero asked "Okay this is way to weird. Why am I a girl and you're a boy? How am I suppose to go to the bathroom!?"

Tigress chuckled and turned towards two more people who had stumbled into the room, both male. One had short brown hair, which pretty much flopped around, and gray eyes. The other had white-silver hair with glowing green eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK! I'M A GUY!?" The gray eyed boy yelled, who was instantly indicated as Optic. The other one beside Optic must've been Spirit then, who looked as clueless as Optic was,but not as mad.

"So um, how is this possible?" Lionix asked, looking over to Tigress, who gave a simple shrug. He sighed deeply and turned to Aero. The green haired girl was curled up on the couch shivering and Lionix couldn't help,but laugh.

"You're not gonna die." He laughed, sitting down beside her. Aero glared up at him and sat up straight, sighing "I know,but...look at me!"

"I think you look great...for a girl that is."

",but I'm a girl now!"

"So...I was a girl also, now I'm a guy. If you haven't noticed, all of us has changed genders."

Aero then noticed that about 3 of their tem-mates were missing from the room,but no sooner did he she noticed that did Portal and Combustion walk into the room , scratching their heads from sleep. Portal still had on the same clothes,but her white hair had legthened and her eyes seemed to be glowing now. Combustion looked cluless, not noticing her change.

Tigress stood there, staring at them weirdly. He then started laughing, which was an uncommon thing for him. Portal raised an eyebrow at him, and barked out "Who the heck are you?"

"Portal, you may have not noticed this, but you and Combustion have changed genders..." Optic said, crossing his arms and looking Portal from head to toe. Portal scowled and looked at his body and almost gasped "What? Wha? How...Who...Why...SILVER!"

Rosemary walked into the room, she was completely untouched or changed. She was still her same gender. She looked over everyone in the room and frowned as she huffed "This is so confusing...Now the people I usually talk to I can't talk to because that'll be awkward to talk about...girl stuff."

Tigress raised an eyebrow and growled at her, taking a huge step towards her. Rosemary squeaked and turned around quickly, trying to run out the main room. She was stopped by Optic and Combustion, though. Rosemary whipped around and chuckled nervously "So, you guys wouldn't happen to know why I didn't change..."

Lionix peeked over the couch, along with Hex. Lionix snorted, his brown eyes flashing as he commented "Maybe its because Hex didn't change. You were holding onto him when Silver had did her weird flashy thing."

Hex glanced over towards Lionix then back towards Rosemary "So, you guys are going to stay like this?" he asked simply.

Lionix shrugged as Aero came up on the side of him. She shook her head and scoffed "If you think I'm gonna be staying like this, then you're wrong. I feel so helpless as a girl."

At that comment, Optic, Spirit, Lionix and Rosemary turned to glare at Aero. Aero smiled shyly and flaoted up towards the ceiling, out of their grasps. Lionix shouted up to her "You better stay up there!"

Suddenly the alarm went off, Hex literally jumped out of his skin. He leaped over the couch and ran over to Rosemary, clinging onto her pants leg like a child. Rosemary chuckled and Tigress just scowled. Portal sighed, looking over the titans. She was about to speak,but Optic intervined.

"I think this is a man's job, Portal, step back." Optic said, pushing her back by the stomach. Portal squeaked, leaping back a few steps while Optic picked out the people going on the run-out.

"Hex, Rosemary, Tigress, Lionix, Portal, lets go." Optic intructed. Portal narrowed her eyes and scoffed, following hin out the door. Lionix glanced over at Tigress, but he didn't do anything in response, just followed the others. Lionix glanced back at Aero and hissed, then followed them.

* * *

"Silver, Silver, Silver. How many times have we told you not to cross our path!" A voice rang through the museum. In a chair sat Silver, tied to a chair,but she had a leisurely look on her face as she smiled towards the light gray boy in front of her. She had, yet again, casted her gender bender illusion on another victim. Actually two.

Beside the light gray figure was a girl with complete green eyes and feathery auburn hair with dark tanned skin. The she had been a he,but with one snap of Silver had transformed them into opposite genders. _SHE _was Koda, and she was wearing a white, skin tight top that covered her from her neck to her waist and also covered her hands with a blue, sleeveless coat pulled over it to go with black pants with white and blue lines on the sides with black boots.

The guy floated in front of Silver was really a girl, just in a gender bender look of her real self. _HE _had light gray skin and golden eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless, skin tight, red top that stops under his chest with a hood set on top of her head with black lines running along the edge of the hood to go alone with black tipped cat ears sewn onto the top of the hood with red short shorts with black hems with black and red, knee-high boots and red gloves with the ends having black claws on them.

"CHANGE US BACK!" The gray skinned guy yelled. The girl glanced over towards him and whispered "Moona, maybe we should get going, Titans south will be here soon."

"I'm not afraid of them, Koda." He chuckled, then snapped his head back towards Silver. He growled at her, lowering his face so it was next to hers "Chang us back."

"I would love to,but I find myself in a very uncomfortable situation right now..." Silver said simply. Suddenly scrambling came from somewhere in the museum, then Lionix burst into the open. His muscles were tensed as he rose onto his feet and snorted "Okay, who are these two and is that..."

"...Silver..." Optic finished as he walked up beside Lionix. The others joined and they casted a strange look towards the smaller one, Hex.

"Oh, so are the Titans hiring kids now?" Moona teased, pushing Koda's shoulder lightly. Koda snorted as she gazed at the enraged short 16 year old. He balled his fists and glared at Moona, his eyes blazing. Suddenly a huge hand came up from the shadows and wrapped around Moona, dragging her through the floor until he was gone from sight.

Koda gasped "Moona! What did you do to him...I mean her!" she growled, speeding towards Hex. He lashed out at him, sending him flying across the room and he hit the wall. Hex growled, picking himself up and fixing Koda with a glare "You'll pay for that!" he said, running across the room at high speed. He jumped up at the last moment and kicked Koda in the stomach, sending her flying to the ground. Just then, Moona exploded from the shadows and landed on the floor, curled into a ball.

Koda picked herself up and glanced over at Moona and dived towards Him, shaking him. When Moona picked hiself up, he gave Koda a smirk then whipped around towards Hex angrily. "Why you little runt!" he snarled. Meanwhile, Portal and Lionix had snuck off to help Silver out of her binds.

"Oh look, The titans are coming to save me this time!" Silver chuckled. Portal scowled at her and huffed "No, we're just getting you out so you can help us."

Lionix was standing guard, watching Hex and Moona fight furiously. Suddenly he noticed that Koda wasn't with them,but as soon as he noticed he was missing a force kicked him so hard in the stomach that he flew back and skidded on the floor.

Koda was hovering over him, her green eyes settled as she snarled "Silver is ours! We need her to turn us back to our normal selves."

Lionix raised an eyebrow towards her then launched hiself at her, pinning her to the ground. "Get off!" she yelled, battering Lionix with her feet. With one kick, Lionix had almost lost her grip on her shoulders. When they second kick came, he jumped off before it could hit her stomach. Koda leaped onto her feet, growlin, She lunged at Lionix, pinning him to the ground and glaring. "Pfffttt, kinda pathetic that a girl can beat you." Koda huffed.

"Oh, I'm really a girl..." Lionix trailed. Koda raised an eyebrow at him and snorted, then raised a fist to punch him.

Meanwhile, Portal was busy trying to untie Silver as she chuckled. Tigress and Rosemary was helping out Hex fight Moona. Moona was flipping easily out of their reach and dodging under their hits. Hex seemed like the only one to really land a punch, or a shadow, on him. Tigress was starting to get angry and him moves were getting a little reckless. Rosemary was finding it a bit hard to keep on her feet, stumbling a bumping into things.

Hex was gliding around easily, his size making it way much better for him to avoid crashing into some of the antics and artifacts. He sped quickly across the floor, then lunged, tackling him to the floor. The two skid on the floor until they crashed into the farthest wall.

Hex growled, his eyes flashing brightly, blinding Moona for a moment. It was enough time for Hex to punch him in the face 3 times. When Moona's vision had cleared he growled and kicked out, knocking Hex off of him and onto the floor. Moona snarled, leaping onto his feet with a fist raised. He tried to crash it down onto Hex's face,but Hex managed to roll over before it even made contact. The fist hit the floor, cracking and splitting it.

"Ow..." Moona hissed, waving his hand a bit then whipped around to see where Hex was. Tigress leapt at him while he was distracted, placing both forepaws on his shoulders roughly. He smashed into the ground, growling.

"Get off." He snarled, trying to get up.

Suddenly Tigress was risen off of his paws. He looked around wildly, trying to see who had picked her up,but it turned out to be Koda. Koda through the Tiger across the room. It hit Rosemary and the two crashed onto the floor. Tigress moaned, turning back into a human. Rosemary was temporarily paralyzed.

When her mind came back to her and she turned to Tigress she squeaked, trying to push him off.

"Realax, Rosemary, I'm still the same person just in a different form."

",but you're a guy."

Tigress turned to her weirdly, rasing an eyebrow. He snorted, chuckling "Strange." then turned around and charged back into the battle. ,but what she found was that Silver was free and was standing in front of both Portal, Koda, and Moona.

All three were writhing in pain. Suddenly Tigress felt pain peirce his head. It rattled his brain and her body, making the pain engulf his senses. He bent over, turning back into a human as he growled.

Lionix looked as if she was going to go crazy from the sound. Hex was leaned up against a wall, wincing at the pain. Optic was trying her best to m ake it across the floor, even though it hurt everytime she moved. Rosemary had felt the pain,but she quickly turned her hearing aid off to block the sound.

Rosemary smiled victoriously and charged across the floor, speeding towards Silver. Silver turned to her and chuckled, flicking her hand at her. Shadows had rushed to Rosemary,but she rose earth up so it would block the shadows from reaching her.

When she removed the earth she was faced with a large beast. The beast was a large black creature with quills poking out from its tail. It didn't have any ears,but had quills poking up on the top of its head. It had a long snout and piercing purple eyes.

"Like him?" SIlver said, not knowing that Rosemary couldn't hear her "I call him Beauty. Funny right? I know. Hes a beast,but hes called Beauty. You know, Beauty and the Beast. Ya see?"

Rosemary hadn't responded, she couldn't hear. She was just staring at the beast in shock.

"Rosemary!" Tigress called out weakly,even though she couldn't hear her. He reached a hand out towards her,but all the muscles seemed to not work and his layed on the floor, defeated. She was started to lose consiousness.

Rosemary growled, punching out two rocks towards the beast. The beast moved quickly and seemed to vanish in mid-air. Suddenly there was a pain in her back and she yelped. She reached to her back and pulled out a large quill. She whipped around towards the creature.

It seemed to smirk at her and raced forward. Before she knew it, it was right in her face and she was thrown back. Before she could hit the ground, Silver had caught her by the back of her shirt.

"Shouldn't escape now, should you?" Silver chuckled, tossing Rosemary back into the fight. Rosemary rose onto her feet shakily, glancing back at Silver. She was about to turn and throw a rock at her,but something wrapped around her arm and pulled her to the floor. She looked at her arm to see a black quill mishaped and bent into was seemed like a lifeless tentacle.

She squeaked and pulled it off, throwing it onto the floor as she stood up. She faced the creature, determination in her face. Suddenly a hand clamped on her shoulder and she spun around, throwing a rock at the person.

The person caught the rock ,without much effot, and threw it aside. It turned out to be Combustion.

"Combustion! How did you get here? Why aren't you crumpled like everyone else?"

"Me and Silver have a thing in common, I can delect some of her attacks and such,but there are some attacks I can't really deflect...like how she changed my gender!" She ended with a yell, turning to Silver.

"I got silver, you get the beast." Rosemary said, pointing to the creature which was sitting on the floor, scratching its ear. It came back to attention when Combustion was rocketing towards it with fire in her eyes. It growled a warning,but Combustion shot a stream of black and green fire towards it, making it cower. She chuckled, blasting large fireballs at it.

It hit the creature, blasting holes into it. It whimpered,but it's body seemed to morph back together. Combustion scowled and glared at the creature, who glared back. Suddenly the creature's glare turned into a look of confusion as fire began to edge its way up its tail. It looked to its tail, thumping it wildly on the floor,but it didn't snuff out. It began to panic as the fire spread across its whole body, burning it alive. It growled in pain and slumped to the ground, its paws churning.

Combustion didn't seem to care and just watched it burn, a smile on her face.

"Combustion. Stop." Spirit said from beside her, looking at her with a blank look. She glared at him for a while,before the fire vanished from her eyes and she rubbed her head. "Sorry, something just wasn't right at that moment...wait! Wheres Rosemary?"

"Over there..." Optic said, pointing to behind her.

Rosemary was staring at Silver weirdly, who was knocked over onto her side. Her eyes were blank.

"Did you kill her!?" Combustion yelled in surprise, running over to them. Rosemary looked at her and raised an eyebrow then scoffed "No, When I had hit her in the head with the rock, she just passed out. Shes not bleeding or anything! Why do you care anyway?"

"She was the only hope of changing us back to our normal state." Combustion sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Koda and Moona had weakly raised onto their feets, their fight gone out of them. Well, Moona seemed ready to fight that is.

"What did you do?" Moona snapped at her, hovering above the floor a few feet and floating over to Rosemary. Like clockwork, Lionix and Portal skidded in front of Moona and glared at him threatningly.

Moona glared back,but they all turned towards Combustion as she gasped "This is nothing but a illusion! Silver has tricked us!" she cried out, turning to look over at the others.

"What!?" Moona shouted, Koda joining his side. "If its all an illusion why am I still a boy then?" she asked angrily,but when Koda set a hand on his shoulder he calmed down a little. Optic kicked at the side of the "Silver" and it rolled over. Suddenly it justed exploded into a puff of smoke and floated into the air. The smoke formed into the face of Silver and the puff chuckled "Seems someone was smart enough to figure this out. If you didn't notice, the beast you fought had holes in it when you blasted it. If I had been closer to your destination, it would have fought more realistic and its wounds would've been more...visional."

Combustion stared at the puff of smoke silently as it looked back at the girl version of him. ", However, since I do love you all. I guess I could lay you some slack." -she broke out into a fit of laughter- "Switching you back to your original genders should settle that, correct?"

No one said much anything so Silver just huffed "No then, I'll just make it difficult for you then. I'm gonna describes a person's past, alright? If you can figure out whos past this is you'll turn back to your original Gender, alright?"

Still no one said anything,but they looked around at each other. Moona and Koda in the side of the room, both looking at the floor. Portal stepped forward and nodded. Silver took a deep breath "Alright, this person has always been not thought of. Her parents dies of a drug overdose. She killed her own brother...by accident, and her powers did not come naturally. That is all" then the puff vanished.

They stood there, puzzled, turning to look to person to person. Combustion shrugged her shoulders and stepped back, shaking her head. Portal did the same thing, and so did Tigress. Hex just shugged and scoffed "Hey, I came from the ledgends and my power was natural." Leaving Optic, Lionix and Rosemary.

Lionix glanced around at the others and snorted "My powers are nautural." and took a step backwards. Optic glanced over at Rosemary with a sympathetic look as she took a step backwards also "My powers are also Natural."

Rosemary shook slightly at everyone's gaze,but noticed that neither of them had changed.

'You killed your brother?" Tigress asked, curious.

"On accident! Anyway, what now?" Rosemary whispered.

"No idea..." Hex said, looking around "I suggest we head home and see what we can do-"

He cut off as all of them, besides Rosemary, slumped to the floor. Rosemary looked over each of them, then walked over to Koda and Moona. She pulled out a black marker from nowhere and drew over their faces. On Koda's face she drew a mustache and these huge glasses. On Moona she drew a bunch of scribbles and the word **Loser. **

"Lets head home, they'll be back home when they wake up." Rosemary said to Hex as she stepped carefully over her teamates bodies.

* * *

"Oof" Combustion grunted as Spirit tackled him to the ground for the 5th time.

"No fair!" He shouted, pushing her off.

"Fifth time in a row, Combustion." Lionix chuckled from the side lines of the training room. It had came the time when Spirit had to fight to prove she was ready to move on in her journey to become a hero. She had beaten everyone, almost.

Portal, Tigress and Lionix still remained unbeaten,but she had still proven her point to them. It was 2 days since the whole gender bender scene with Silver. Silver didn't really show up anymore after that, she seemed to just disappear suddenly.

Spirit stood up tall and proud, chuckling. She turned towards Portal and raised an eyebrow.

Portal looked down at his hands and sighed "Are you sure, Spirit?"

Spirit nodded her head, rounding up the bag of things she needed that was in the corner of the room. She gathered that up in her hand and looked at them "Can I be on my way?" she asked softly.

"If its your wish, yes, Just remeber to keep the communicator handy!" Portal said quickly. Spirit chuckled, nodding, then she turned and headed out the door.

"There goes another Team member,but with the lose of one. A new one come forward." Portal chuckled, turning to Hex. Hex smiled back.

* * *

**Too much titans in the tower...also, read the message at the top.**

**AND GO READ THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

**Hex is from BalancedHex1232**

**Always misunderstood~Hazel**


	5. Observed

**Hello! So guess what!**

**I made a poll, pairing...go ahead a vote if you wish. Anyway, so I'm gonna put the link of The Titans South gallery to deviantArt on my profile. Theres only one picture in there now(Pretty much a rough draft of what the characters look like.),but Imma draw more. Any of you have requests?**

**Oh yeah, just to make it clear- Titans South's tower wasn't located on a island. It was located more on a large hill or something. Its kinda like a mountain,but its not. Its not a hill either...**

**Oh yeah! Those who read the christmas story known of the epiloge, correct? More of that epiloge will take place is Season 3.**

* * *

_Observed_

A familiar red-headed villian had made his way into a jail, knocking out most guards with his sleeping gas. He chuckled to himself as he twirled the keys on his finger. He walked past all the other prisoners, who glared and shouted at him angrily. He hadn't noticed that the chief officer, Williams, had signaled the silent alarm before he was knocked out.

Twist chuckled at the prisoners anger. He walked up and down the hall, then stopped at one of the jail cells, peering inside. Inside, sat a large dark figure. Twist whistled to draw it's attention and it's head whipped over to him, its eyes a blazing red. It didn't speak, just glared at him.

"Big guy, how did you get in here?" Twist called to him. He continued to glare, then stood up. He towered over Twist and even though he was in his cell, he was still very intimedating since he towered over the red-head at 5"10. Twist's confidence faltered,but he continued to stare the guy in the eyes challengingly. The guy was silent as his hand suddenly shot through the bars and clenched the neck of the red headed boy. Twist squaked, grabbing onto his arm and trying to make him let go.

"Did I say you could look me in the eye?" He growled. Twist couldn't respond, he just gasped and coughed, flailing around and kicking out at the bars. Twist shook his head despreatly. The guy scowled, thinking about closing his hand on the person's windpipe.

He scoffed, letting go of the red head and letting him fall onto his rear. Twist grunted, thats when he had noticed the bone chilled silence in the jail. He looked around to see many of the prisoners cowering back into the darker parts of their cell. They must be frightened of him. Twist glanced back at the guy, making sure not to look directly in his eyes.

"Isn't it a bit early for a jail break, Twist..." A irriated voice said from the entrance of prison. Twist turned towards the voice, and so did the shadowed guy. Sure enough the Titans were standing in the entrance, tired in their eyes.

Rosemary,Tigress and Hex wasn't with them.

"Wheres the other three, new _Titans, _if you could call you that. The Tiger girl is just really a used to be villain. Rosemary is just a nobody and Hex is some Neko, whatever that is." Twist teased. The shadowed guy in the cell, glanced at him, then back at the Titans. His eyes scanned over them, suddenly they locked on a specific Titan. A brown-haired one.

Portal glanced over towards Lionix and chuckled "Do the honors?"

"With pleasure." Lionix chuckled, cracking her knuckles as she advanced towards him. In an instant, her claws turned into black claws and she raced towards him. She tackled him to the ground, growling as she pinned him. The shadowed guy watched the two, before he turned back to Optic. She wasn't paying attention to him at first,but then she noticed the itchy feeling of being watched. She then turned towards the prisoner and raised an eyebrow. The shadowed guy chuckled at her expression, which drew Combustion, Portal and Aero's attention towards him.

Lionix paid no attention as she picked up Twist by the collar, snatching the keys from his hand and unluckying the shadowed guy's jail cell. The guy stepped back to let her throw Twist in, then Lionix closed the cell door quickly and locked it. Weirdly the shadowed guy didn't even try to escape, he just went back into the shadows.

Lionix snorted and walked back over to the others "Why do we even try with him? Hes so useless." she snorted, crossing her arms.

Optic scowled at the shadowed guy, then turned away from him "I don't know, but we better make sure officer Williams is alright." she said quickly, walking away from the cells quickly. She could still feel his gaze burning into her though. Portal and Combustion looked at each other with a worried look. Aero had silently flown away from the group and looked into the cell of the shadowed man. He raised an eyebrow then flew away, heading back over to the others and floating abover Lionix's head.

"Officer." Portal asked, shaking the man's shoulder. Officer Williams coughed a bit, looking up as he cleared his eyes. "Wha-? Oh! Titans!" he gasped in shock, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, standing up and stretching. He glanced at the teens and chuckled "Whats up, kids?"

"You have a new prisioner. His name is Twist, red-hair and freckles with green eyes. He is in the cell with the strange silent, big, shadowed guy." Combustion said, pointing back to the cell, where Twist was. He was clinging onto the bars desprately.

"The shadowed guys name is Red, we don't know his real name and he isn't a person."

"How so?" Portal asked. The Officer stared at the silver cloaked boy with a scowl, then shook his head "Never mind. You may go now, I have to wake my comrades."

Portal nodded and walked past the Officer with the others following silently. Williams scoffed as he saw them leave the jail, tiredly. It was indeed early in the morning, about 4:37am. He yawned, heading over to one of the other policemen. He softly nudged the policemen's side with his foot. The guy shot up out of his sleep and stood up quickly. He looked around, dazed, then turned to William.

"Go wake the others." He ordered, then watched as the man went stumbling off. Williams sighed, looking around to see where he had placed the keys at. While looking around, he noticed something. Red's cell door was wide open.

He almost shouted to lock the place down,but he_ almost _did. A hand grasped onto the officer's neck before he could yell a word. The hand tightened on his neck, almost crushing the wind pipe. The Officer was turned around to face the man, Red.

Red was indeed a big man. Not as in, fat big, as in, muscle big. He seemed to be full of muscle, not an inch of him fat. He looked around 30 years of age and he had auburn, strangly hair with a scar going across his face, ear to neck. His eyes were a pure red and he was wearing a skin tight, red shirt with a large brown utility belt slung over his waist. He was wearing combat boots and baggy brown pants. He snarled, showing rows of unusual sharp teeth.

"R-ed. D-D-on't do. it." Williams gasped, his hands trying to pry the hand off his neck. Red scowled and scoffed "No one tells me what to do."

There was a sickening **crunch** and then a loud _**thud. **_Red chuckled, stepping over the body and heading towards the entrance of the building, undetected by any of the other officers, who were busy trying to wake the others who were knocked out. Twist poked his head out the cell, worry in his eyes.

"What have I done?" He uttered.

* * *

"I have a question, you know that Slade guy that the Titans doesn't talk about,but knows who he is." Lionix asked, sitting beside Hex and Portal on the couch. Optic was over in the kitchen, playing chess with Combustion. Aero was with Rosemary, laughing at her horrow stricken expression at something he had said. Tigress was pretty much just listening to music on Combustion's laptop

"Yeah, and?" Portal asked as he tapped away on the game controller. Hex was pretty much confused at what to do with the controller, and was pushing a bunch of random buttons quickly. They were just playing Mario cart, anyway.

"Do you think he really died?" Lionix asked.

"Of course, Lionix, he can't come back to life...well, he could,but that would take some extra terrestrial power of some kind. Or the power of a God or Demon."

"Do you think he might have been a Demon?" Lionix asked.

"No, Lionix. He was a regular person. Well, not necissarily _regular._"

"Has anyone ever seen his face?"

Silence. Everyone looked up from what they was doing and towards her, besides Tigress who couldn't really hear anything over the music. Portal paused the game and turned towards Lionix, his brows furrowed. "Why the sudden interest in, _Slade._"

Lionix shrugged simple and huffed "Just curious. You know I'm part cat."

"What does that even mean?" Combustion asked, moving one of the chips in the checkers game.

"I'm curious." Lionix chuckled, getting up and walking towards the hallway.

"Well you know the saying-" Portal said, starting the game back up "-Curiosity kills the cat."

Hex glanced over towards Portal, shivering. Lionix had stopped, looking over her shoulder with a frown. Tigress had even managed a glare towards Portal's direction before turning back towards the computer screen. Lionix snorted, heading off down the hall. Combustion and Optic started their game back up while Aero and Rosemary went back to their talking.**(Tigress, Lionix and Hex are kinda felines...)**

Suddenly Portal threw up his hands in shock and exclaimed "How is that possible!? He beat me and he didn't even know how to play!" he said, pointing towards Hex, who was chuckling.

"That just proves you're no good at that game, Portal." Optic called to him, laughing. Combustion sighed as he moved one of the chess pieces "Checkmate, I win."

"Obviously I'm not good at this game because thats the 7th time you beat me." Optic scoffed, crossing her arms as she got up and headed over to the game players. She leaned over the couch nearby Portal and sighed "When are we getting the elevators working?"

"I don't know. Combustion is suppose to fix those,but he says that he needs help from Cyborg or Robin."

"We should get it fixed soon. I hate walking up and down the stairs to get to one floor to another."

"You're just lazy, Optic." Portal sneered.

"Well, Titans East and the Titans in jump city doesn't have to walk."

"I know,but it'll be fixed soon. I mean, this tower is kinda like the other towers. Its just...Different though, somehow."

"OH! Who's turn is it to do the kitchen and the laudry."

"Lionix for Kitchen and Rosemary for Laundry."

Optic chuckled and rubbed her hand through Portal's hair, then turned to walk away. When she had gotten to the door, she heard Portal yell out in frustration "What! Again!? Fine, best 3 out of 5."

She rolled her eyes as she glanced back at them, then turned away and walked off down the hall. The hallway was silent, since unlike her teamates, she was light on her feet. Strangely though, after a while of walking, she heard footsteps behind her. She froze for a moment, gazing forward blankly. She shook her head, snorting at her own paranoia.

She started walking again, heading to the stairs to go upstairs to the rooms. Before she stepped on the first step, she could hear raspy breaths behind her and she scowled. This time she turned to look behind her,but found nothing. She raised an eyebrow and called out "Hello?" ,but there was no reply. When she turned around she saw Lionix standing on the step in front of her and leaped back, going into immediant fighting stance.

"Cool it, Optic." Lionix chuckled, holding up her hands in surrender. Optic didn't budge from her stance as she huffed "Was that you?"

The black haired girl just rose an eyebrow in confusion and walked past her silently. Optic sighed and started to go up the stairs again. When she got to the floor with her room on it, she noticed the flickering light right above her room door. She sighed to herself, wondering if Lionix or Portal had caused this since she did share a floor with them. Hex had taken to staying on the couch while Rosemary still bunked with Tigress in the Guest room.

She went over to her room door,but as soon as she stepped near the door, the light solidfied. Optic looked up at the light suspiciously,but shrugged and entered her room. Her room was a simple brown color with a wooden closet on the side of the room, along with an unusual large fluffy purple and tan bed with large pillows.

There was picture of her teamates hung up on the walls. There was a dent in the wall next to one of the pictures though, where she had punched when she had gotten infuriated by Tigress. She sighed and trudged across the room, plopping down on the bed with crossed legs.

There was usually nothing in her room, except the Xbox lying across the room and the phone she kept tucked under her pillow. Optic sat there in complete silence for a couple of seconds, her gray eyes darting back and forth at the sound of footsteps. She then realized it was coming from outside her door and she strared at the gray door blankly.

"Optic? You in there?" Portal's voice came from the other side. Optic snorted and huffed "No."

He chuckled as he pushed the door open and stepped inside, gazing at her.

"What do you want, Portal?" She asked lazily.

"Nothing, just coming to check up on everyone. It seems something is wrong with the security again and I'm making sure everyones fine."

Optic chuckled "Whats wrong with it this time?"

"Nothing much, but it seems that their a small malfunction with the controls or something. Combustions claims that there is a new presence of something. I don't believe him,but I promised him to check up on everybody. So, you alright?"

Optic looked at him and scoffed "Do I look harmed?"

"Hmmm, mayb-"

"No, Portal, no. I'm just fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you're not I'd be more than happy to stay and make sure nothing happens to y-"

"I'll be fine, Portal. I'm not completely weak."

Portal's mood seemed to drop a little as he turned away and nodded, muttering "Alright then, I'll go check up on the others then..."

The door closed behind him and Optic could hear a muffled _sigh_ as the white haired kid walked away from her room and down the hallway. Optic was thinking about racing after him,but what would she be able to say? She wasn't the most..._romantic, _type. She sighed also and flopped back onto the bed bed, looking up at the ceiling tiredly. She pulled the phone from under her pillow and pluged in her headphones, putting on _Young. _

She turned over onto her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

Optic jolted awake at the sound of banging. She leapt out of bed and got into a fighting stance, looking around quickly. Her room was clear and it was obviously night outside, by the looks of it. Optic went over to her window and closed the curtains, then headed downstairs for a snack. As she got to the steps, she heard footsteps again and froze.

"Whoever you are, go away!" Optic snarled without turning around. The footsetps stopped for a moment, then they started again. They were getting closer. The brown haired girl whipped around and glared down the hallway. She noticed that the light by her room was flickering again,but she turned away, heading downstairs.

She got into the main room, and immediantly noticed Sunny. He was lying right by the door and Optic had tripped over him. "Worthless pile of scraps." she snarled at the golden robot dog. Then she noticed something.

"Wait, you can't sleep...you're a robot..." she trailed, picking herself up and staring at it strangely. Suddenly, the canine's eyes flew open and its head snapped towards her.

"And you're not Sunny!" Optic gasped, leaping back as the dark auburn furred canine picked itself up. It had a long scar across it's face and Optic immediantly identified it as a wolf ,in the dim light. It's eyes were a strange glowing red and it didn't even growl, just stared at her blankly. Suddenly it tilted its head and howled. Next thing you knew, the wolf was charging straight towards Optic. Optic gasped, trying to get away quickly.

A large figure came from the shadows and tackled the wolf to the ground. The golden robot dog, Sunny, had came to the gray eyed girl's rescue and was trying to keep the Wolf held down. The wolf was large to Sunny, unfortunatly, and threw the robot dog off. A smalled figure dashed from the shadows and bit down on the wolf's hind leg. The wolf's ears pricked in surprise and turned around to see a brown rat gnawing on his leg. It snorted and flicked Checkers off simply, then turned back to Optic.

It charged and Optic leaped in the air, turning invisible in the process. She skidded onto the floor and watched as the Wolf turned around quickly. Its eyes flickered with anger,but it smelled the air calmly. Without warning, its head snapped to where Optic was at and charged. Sunny was back onto his feet and had tackled the Wolf to the floor again, snarling and trying to bite the wolf with his metal teeth. The Wolf growled and snapped at him, managing to bite down on the robot's muzzle. Since he was a robot, Sunny felt no pain, and continued trying to bit at him. The wolf's head reared back at the taste of metal. Checkers had gotten back up and was biting at the wolf's ear, tugging at it.

Optic rose to her feet, reappearing out of her invisiblity and stared in shock. The Wolf's head turned to her, its eyes blazing.

It kicked out, hitting the robot dog in the chest. Sunny was kicked across the room and hit the wall. The wolf simply snapped at the rat, almost biting down on its tail. Checkers scurried away and tried to hide while Sunny flopped to the ground. Even though he was a robot, he still had many wires and electricity that was making him able to work like he could and a large generator that helped as a brain.

Optic scoffed, clenching her hands into fists as the Wolf turned towards her, again. What did this wolf see in her?

She charged.

The Wolf charged.

They clashed.

The wolf tried bite at Optic's face first. Optic was pushed onto the floor as the Wolf snapped at her viciously. She was pushing at the wolf's neck, trying to stop it from biting her face off. The wolf reared back, away from her grasp and Optic took that time to roll from under the wolf and get up quickly. The large Wolf spun around and snarled, racing towards her. Optic gasped, flipping over the wolf as it tried to bite down on her. She landed behind the wolf, turning invisible. It was a cheap trick,but there was still a chance. The wolf turned sharply, and with no hesitation leaped towards him. Optic dodged out of the way and headed towards the couch, trying to jump over it. Before she could, the wolf bit down on her arms and wrenched her backward. She slammed onto the floor, air escaping her. She tried to pick herself up,but the wolf still had it's jaws around her arm.

_"Where is your friends, young one?" _

Optic was startled by the sudden voice and gazed over at the wolf's eyes, which had narrowed. The wolf hadn't even moved its mouth to talk, yet it seemed the voice was coming from it.

_"You are alone in this fight. What do you choose to do now?" _

Optic stared with utter shock as the wolf let go of her arm and backed away a few steps, a snarl on it's muzzle.

_"Your animal friends seem to be the only living things around here ready to fight, so where are the others?" _

To Optic's surprise, a light beam hit the wolf in the side and it crashed into the wall. It turned away from Optic and towards the small teenage Neko, standing across the room. His hands were lit with white power,but the wolf snorted as if unimpressed. Hex launched himself towards the Wolf. When Hex was in range, the Wolf dodged out the way, letting the black haired boy slam into the wall.

_"Pathetic!" _

Hex stumbled back, dazed,but then whipped around to him and growled, his hands turning from white power to dark power. His hair had pricked up and his tail lashed around angrily.

_"I always hated cats." _

The Wolf charged again,but Hex rolled out of the way before it could even bite onto the boy's arm. The Wolf smartly skidded to a halt to avoid bumping into the wall and spun around. It was about to lunge towards the Neko,but it was met by a fist and yelped in surprise. It shook it off and tackled the person who punched him, Optic. Optic kicked out at the Wolf as it tackled her,but that didn't stop it from crashing her body to the ground. It opened its mouth to bite down on her,but a black powered lasso wrapped around it's muzzle and pulled it off. It flopped onto the ground beside her,but got onto it's paws quickly. It tried to open its muzzle,but the black powered lasso refrained it from doing so.

It growled, backing up in frustration. A white laser beam shot out and hit the wolf in the hind quaters. The Wolf winced at the shot, skidding back a bit. Then it growled, even though the growl was muffled by the black lasso, and turned to Hex. Hex was laughing at the Wolf.

The Wolf's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before narrowing dangerously. It's ears laid back on it's head and snarled through the black lasso.

_"You think this is funny!? What a dumb kid, you are." _

"I'm not a kid. I'm a teenager." Hex snorted, his silver eyes flashing "Or are you really the dumb one?"

The Wolf snarled again, racing forward. Its eyes were shrouded by anger. It launched itself at Hex, smashing him on the floor beside the couch. It shoved it's muzzle in his face, growling. The Wolf tried to open his jaws and the black magic started to snap. Finally the black lasso snapped off and vanished in the air. The Wolf snarled and bit down on Hex's shoulder. It wasn't a very deep wound,but more of a warning bite.

Hex cried out in pain and lashed out at the Wolf's face with a brightly lit hand. The Wolf didn't react in time as it was punched across the room and over to where the robot dog had been lying lazily. It glanced at the Robot, which picked its head up weakly. The Wolf snarled, then raced back into battle.

Hex was huffing tiredly, he wasn't so used to fighting for a long period of time. Optic was only a bit tired,but she wouldn't give up to it.

The Wolf looked at the two, then dashed towards the more fatigue one. He leaped up onto the Neko's shoulders, knocking him down to the floor. Then it jumped off him and faced Optic, who had backed up to the couch.

The Wolf launched itself across the room quickly, smashig right into Optic's stomach. The Wolf had pinned her to the back of the couch while Optic gasped for breath. She groaned, flopping onto her side as she sucked in breaths. The Wolf backed away and chuckled.

_"As I said, you and your team are nothing,but unsupervised children with powers." _

" Surprisingly, they are all still asleep."

_"Why not wake them?" _

"Why not shut-up!? I don't need them to help me. I am strong, not a weakling like you."

_"You are the only weakling here, child."_

A black boot pressed against her side and she strained to look up at who it belonged to.

"Red..." Optic snarled, trying to pick herself up. Red only pressed his boot down harder, preventing her from picking herself up.

"Stay down, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I need too." He scoffed.

"Than you need too...?" Optic trailed off, glancing at him as she continued trying to pick herself up "What do you want?!"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I've just been commanded to come and observe you guys,-"

"By who!"

"My leader..." Red huffed.

"Then why did you fight me!" She spat out. Red pushed her onto the floor, snarling "I was trying to run past you! Your stupid toy over there tackled me! I went into attack mode then."

"You bit my friend!" Optic hissed.

"Oops." Red laughed, his weight lifting for a moment. Optic took that advantage to leap up and face the muscled man. She glared at him angrily, backing up to where Hex was. The boy was collasped on the floor, tired.

"For such a heartless girl, you seem to care about your team-mates pretty much." Red sneered, placing both of his hands behind his back calmly. Optic merely glanced at Red before picking Hex up to sit.

Red scowled at her, walking over to them and standing silently behind Optic. "I will be watching you, Optic, and your friends."

"Who sent you." Optic growled, not looking up at him. Red sighed "Now why would I tell you that?"

" 'cause if I don't, I swear to g-"

"You'll do what! Kill me? Now what would that achieve? Nothing, you'd just be killijng another person. Would you like to do that, Optic? Would you?" He snapped at her viciously. Optic winced at his angering words,but made no move to get up and fight him.

"You are not a person. You area changling. Just like Tigress and her dad."

Optic heard Red's voice stop for a moment "Thats where you are wrong, Optic. You don't know everything. I am no changeling,but a mere human much like yourself who just went through a chemical mutation." Red was getting angrier by the second, he was breathing deepy. He was trying to calm himself so he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Why not just kill me and get it over with?..." Optic asked. Hex had opened his eyes a little and was gazing at Optic with a confused look.

"That was not my mission, silly child. My mission was just to observe, nothing else."

There was silence afterwards and after a few moments, Optic heard footsteps heading away from her. Soon the footsteps turned into heavy pawsteps and Optic could tell that Red had changed again.

_"We will meet again, hopefully soon." _

Then he was just...gone. Optic sighed, picking up Hex from the waist and slinging him over her shoulder. She walked over to the couch and placed Hex there, patting his head "Its not that bad, is it?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm a fast healer. By morning, the wound will be gone. What about the room though?" Hex asked.

Optic looked over the room, seeing things turned over and a slash on the couch. She saw Checkers crawl from the shadows stealthily. Sunny was weakly picking himself up and glancing over at Optic. The robot dog whimpered slightly and slunk over to the door. The door opened and Sunny slunked off down the hallway while the door closed behind him.

Optic sighed, about to walk to her room,but the alarms went off. She groaned angrily as Portal raced into the room, slipping a bit.

"Optic? What are you doing out here and why is the room a mess?" He asked. Then he just shook his head and went pass him, typing a few things on the Computr, which had switched from being a TV.

"Blades? We haven't seen her in a while."

"What is she doing?" Optic asked, walking over to him as the others entered the room. Lionix was carrying Sunny in her arms and Aero was rubbing his eye sleepily. Combustion was dragging a pillow into the room,but he dropped the pillow as soon as he seen the room and gasped. Tigress walked in, carrying a sleeping Rosemary on her back.

"She seems to be in the library...the security cameras of the library shows that shes logging onto one of the library computers."

"Whats the point of busting her then?" Tigress growled.

"She commited breaking and entering. Come on guys, lets- Hey...Wheres Hex?"

"He fell asleep." Optic scoffed "Leave him."

"Alright then, lets go." Portal shouted out, racing past the group of teens that stood by the doorway. Combustion followed quickly, along with Aero. Lionix sat down Sunny, patting the golden robot dog on the head, then running after them. Tigress groaned, setting Rosemary down by the door and turning to the door. "Come on Optic." she growled, not looking at her, then followed the others. Optic sighed "I've had enough action for the night..." ,but she followed after them anyway.

* * *

**Hi guys, Finally finished and I already have the other chapters somewhat planned out. Anywho, Optic got a chapter everyone...**

**Now can someone tell me why I can't post anything on the forums? Grrr...**

**Always misunderstood~Hazel**


	6. Dark side

**Ideas! Ideas! Ideas! I have Ideas! **

**Oh, and more reviews would be nice on my self-esteem. Thank you for all the people that review on every chapter :3**

**Guess what! I still don't have a chapter centered around Aero or Portal...oh..wait...did I do one for Portal? Guess not...**

**Lets see...who is this chapter about...Lionix? Optic? Portal? I forgot for a second there... Oh! Its about Aero.  
**

**Also, one other thing. Seeing that my computer crashed and has chosen not to come on, I'll be going to the library from now on to type. So...there might be delays between updates...(another reason for delays may be because of my constant watching of the Dark Knight rises and Legend of Korra.)  
**

* * *

_Dark side_

"Peace and quiet, would that be too much to ask?" Aero groaned out loud as he sat on top of the roof. It seemed the noise was **everywhere! **He had tried to stay downstairs and rest,but it seemed everyone was just too loud and busy. He was usually one to fit into that crowd,but today he was tired. Tigress had been having those nightmares again. Rosemary could easily turn off her hearing aid and Combustion usually just slept through the noise or either go downstairs. Aero wasn't a very deep sleeper, and he had problems with the downstairs. Especially with Sunny and Checkers roaming around everywhere.

Even Lionix couldn't cheer him up today.

Aero sighed, leaning back onto air as he floated a few feet from the ground. He could still hear voices,but they were muffled and barely audible. "Maybe I should just go patrol the town..." he trailed off, looking down from the tower to the city below. The city had one large mountain, that the titans had built their tower on. Of course there was the risk of the tower falling or slipping down the mountain,but Robin had reassured that wouldn't happen.

"Aero, you up here?" Rosemary's voice floated up to him and he sighed. He glanced back then jumped off the side of the tower. He dived straight down towards the bottom of the mountain, just like a falcon. Right before he hit the ground, he pulled up, floating to the ground calmly. He dusted himself off, looking around to see if anyone had seen that. No one. Silently, he headed off into the city.

* * *

Thankfully, he hadn't found a sight of trouble. It was actually pretty silent in the city, which was a bit unusual. He caught sight of a few people walking around and the occasional family that walked side by side. Without warning, somebody crashed into him and he yelped, falling onto the sidewalk.

"Yikes! Sorry, was on my way to the museum." The person said quickly, holding a hand out to Aero. Aero shook his head, clearing the dizziness that had consumed him. He gazed up at the person silently. He had pale skin with long hair that reached to his back. The hair was mixed with black and white and stood at about 5"9. He was wearing a red combat shirt with a black trench coat with an assassin creed like hood, which was pulled off his head. He was wearing black pants with knee pads and black combat boots, with metal straps on the side. He was also wearing a black mask, which covered his face from nose down. What frightened Aero was his multicolored eyes. One was blue and the other was a strange red.

After a while at staring, he took the hand and let the other guy haul his up. Aero stood an inch shorter than him and had to take a step back so he wouldn't have to look up at him. "Why are you going to the museum?" Aero asked.

"Villains, trying to steal. Its pretty much the same ones that has been roaming around all day." He said.

"All day? Have you been fighting them all day?"

"Yes."

"That must be the reason our alarm didn't go off all day. You've been stopping them before the signal even reached our tower."

"Tower...?" he asked, confused.

"OH! Please excuse me, I'm Aero. Of Titans south. We fight the bad guys here."

The newcomer stared at Aero strangely, then realization struck his face and he nodded "Oh, I've heard of you guys. The new Titans team. Well it seems that you guys haven't been doing your job very well."

Aero scowled a little and snorted "What do you mean?"

"Well, the same criminals have been going around wrecking havoc all day. You guys haven't shown up to do nothing."

"You stopped them before we got there, smart Alec. Whats your name anyway?"

"The name is Light and I didn't mean to offend you. Would you like to join me in stopping them?"

"By them, who do you mean?"

" A girl with an..INSANE laughter. Another girl with this weird red ring and light gray skin, golden eyes. A boy with feathery hair, completely green eyes and a girl that is skilled with blades."

"You will see that this city is a bit weird. The four that you have been fighting is named, Silver, Moona,Koda and Blades." Aero said, floating into the air. Light raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Alright then, lets go."

* * *

"This one! No, this one. No, no, no, wait! This one!"

"Just pick one, Silver and be done with it!"

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll take all the time I want to!"

"Moona, Silver, please stop fighting..." a new voice joined in with the others. Moona and Silver were at each others throats again. Koda was trying to keep the peace, while Blades was trying finish orders. They had been sent to retrieve a specific necklace at the musuem. The only description they had been given was that it was light blue with a glowing red ruby.

"What is this necklace suppose to do anyway?" Blades called over to them. Koda glanced over towards her and shrugged "I dunno, he just said to be very careful or something like that stuff..." he snorted. Blades rolled her eyes and continued looking amongst the necklaces. Then, out of nowhere, a gust of wind blown in and knocked the girl off her feet. She skidded onto her rear, looking around crazily as if she had been struck in the face brutally.

"Blades! I thought you were better than this!" Aero said, disappointment in his voice, as he floated down from the ceiling. Light was standing calmly beside Aero, smirking at them. Moona whipped away from Silver and narrowed her eyes at them, then her eyes focused on Light "YOU! You rotten little- You! You!"

"Calm." Koda sighed, setting a hand on he shoulder. Moona sighed, taking in a deep breath and continuing on "-Why have you been following us!"

"You guys are villains? Correct?"

Blades raised her hand weakly and muttered "Actually, I'm-"

"Shut it Blades!" Silver snarled at her then turned back to the two teenage boys. "You guys wouldn't want to get hurt now? Have your hand on your head or possibly have your organs rearranged, would you?"

Aero shuddered at the idea while Light simply chuckled "As if. Those spells are too high class for you. Only a master wizard or witch can do that spell-"

"Actually, I'm a-"

"Don't care, you still make spells. Now what have you guys been doing all day."

Moona growled "Running errands."

"For who?" Light snapped.

**"Not you!"** A voice said from behind him. He whipped around to see Koda raising a fist to punch him,but Light was faster. He quickly grabbed onto the feathery haired boy's hand. sparks started to fly from his hand and without warning, the two was consumed in a wall of lightning. Koda's gasp turned into a painful growl as his body was shocked.

"Hey!" Moona shouted, racing towards them. With a great effort of trying not to get electrocuted, she grabbed onto Light's neck and threw him off of Koda. Light skidded to the ground, upright and on his feet. He snorted and raced towards Moona to deliver a blow,but was cut short when Silver jumped in front of him and punched him straight in the face. Light yelped, crashing onto the floor behind him as he held his head in pain.

Aero had flown off to see where Blades had scampered off to. He was flying over the collection of rare necklace when something sharp pierced his skin. He squeaked, narrowly dodging a knife that had whizzed right past his arm. He whipped around to see Blades standing on the floor, waiting patiently. Aero floated down calmly. When his feet touched the floor he snorted "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You're better than this."

"No I'm not. You don't get it. I'm forced to do what I do."

"Why?"

"Because! I just am!" Blades yelled, which caused Aero to flinch back. She looked down at her feet for a moment,before shaking her head and sighing "I'm sorry, Aero."

Aero opened his mouth to say something,but without warning Blades had thrown a large vase from a stand beside her. It's weight and the force of it being thrown, had caused it to tackle Aero to the ground. He slid across the floor before hitting another stand. On the stand he had hit, sat a vase. The vase tipped over and crashed onto the floor with a glass shattering sound.

The room was suddenly filled with an unsettling feeling and both, Blades and Aero, shifted uncomfortably at the feeling. Blades recovered from that feeling quickly as she spotted something that was inside of the broken vase. The necklace she had been searching for. The light blue necklace with a glowing red stone.

"Thats it!" She yelled, racing forward. Aero picked himself up slowly, the necklace clenched firmly in his grasp. Blades's eyes narrowed and she was about to lunge forward when she was suddenly grabbed by a light gray figure and whisked above and over Aero's head. Aero watched lazily as the two flew off.

"Are they always so hard to catch?" Light asked, walking up beside Aero. Aero glanced at Light and shook his head softly as he snorted "Not really. Its harder to catch Silver though. Shes a trickster." he sighed, clenching the necklace tighter in his hand. Unnoticed, the necklace glowed brighter.

Light nodded in understanding and yawned with fatigue.

"Tired? Come with me, you can rest at the Tower."

Light gave a worried look,but before he could reject the request, Aero had already turned around and walked off.

* * *

When they had gotten to the Tower, Light was met with a great surprise. He found himself staring straight at a bunch of teenagers running about. Portal was over in the corner, groaning in exhaustion and Optic had fallen asleep on the couch. Tigress was yelling at Lionix and Hex, who were happily jumping on the couches. Rosemary was nowhere in sight and Combustion was technically on his laptop with his headphones plugged in as he tried to ignore everyone.

Aero sighed angrily while Light slipped past everyone to get to the couch. Tigress turned to Aero and snorted "Hes not staying, correct?"

Aero gave a shake of the head, then everybody continued on what they were doing. Aero was already tired out and was refusing to go to the refrigerator and grab something to eat. Instead, he floated above everyone and out of the main room. The necklace was tucked into his pocket as he floated down the hallway to get to his room. The elevator was yet to be fixed,but it didn't bother him because he could fly.

He made his way to his room, pausing for a moment when he heard a voice from inside his room. He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to the door to hear better. He only got muffled noises so he slowly opened the door to peek inside.

Inside, Rosemary was sitting on his bed with a book in her hands. _His Journal!_

Aero's eyes widened then they narrowed and he swung the door open. Rosemary squeaked, throwing the Journal onto the bed quickly. She smiled nervously and chuckled "Hi...Aero." she said as if he wouldn't care that she was just caught in HIS room, reading HIS Journal.

Aero felt different somehow,but couldn't quite place the feeling as he stomped across the room and shouted "Who said you could be in here?"

Rosemary's eyes widened in shock. Aero hadn't yelled at her before, actually no one had. She quickly scrambled off the bed and onto the floor. "I'm Sorry, I just...I was bored and I was looking for you to see if you'd like to play checke-"

"No! I don't wanna play checkers. Now get out of my room!" He yelled and watched as Rosemary flinched back then hurriedly ran past him to exit out of the green haired boy's room. When she was gone, so was the anger. He calmed down immediately as if all the anger had been generated from her, but it hadn't. He ignored he thought and reached to grab his Journal. He opened it and the anger overcame him again. There was writing on a couple of pages and one of the pages where torn out of the book.

He slammed it shut and threw it at the wall as he plopped onto the bed limply.

His room was indeed a weird one, it had one large green bed in the middle of the room, which was shaped as a square. He had about 5 or 6 lava lamps sitting on his one white dresser and there were shelves everywhere on the walls. Most were empty,but a couple of them were filled with books or a teddy bear or a board game or such. There was also blue swirls painted onto the green walls.

Suddenly, his pocket began glowing and he looked down at it curiously. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the glowing object- _the necklace! _

He raised an eyebrow at the necklace's gem, which had turned from red to a strange sickly black. He turned it over a couple of times, before the gem turned red again.

"Hello?" he spoke simply to the necklace, as if it would reply back to him. Without warning, a black light flooded from the gem and engulfed him. He screamed in fear,but the scream was cut off as his body disappeared under a mass of darkness.

* * *

Rosemary was creeping her way down the hall from Aero's room, to her and Tigress's room when she heard the scream then a loud _thud. _She turned back towards the room and glared at the door. After about seven seconds, the door opened up and Aero walked out, wearing a necklace with a green gem. He glanced at Rosemary and snorted, turning and heading off the other way.

"Aero? You feeling alright?" She called after him when she noticed the red glint in his eyes.

"Never better." He chuckled lowly in response.

Rosemary squeaked in surprise and took off towards the guest room as his chuckling grew intensified until it fully morphed into laughter. Then, suddenly, he just became quiet again and walked off down the hall and towards the main room.

In the main room, Light was still on the couch,but was asleep by the looks of it. Lionix was shouting at Optic for something and Portal was trying to settle down Hex and Tigress, who had started arguing. Combustion was nowhere to be found.

Aero gritted his teeth angrily as he walked past the teenagers. Almost immediately, they seemed to freeze as he walked past. They could tell something was off about him,but all they did was watch and stare.

The green headed 16 year old headed over to the kitchen, where he swung open the door and snatched an apple off the racks. Then he slammed the door close. Behind the door, Lionix stood innocently. She stared at him strangely, her brown eyes glittering.

Aero's eyes widened in surprise as Lionix bravely asked "You alright, Aero?"

"Fine...I'm perfectly fine." He muttered to himself, pushing her out of the way roughly. Lionix stumbled backwards, almost falling onto the floor. She snarled at him in rage,but didn't make any further questions or comments. Everyone was still silent as the green eyes teenager slowly walked out of the room.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, Lionix..." Optic considered, making Lionix snap her head towards her. She narrowed her eyes and snorted "I don't think I should. He seems pretty angry and Rosemary tried to talk to him earlier,but he had already left. Obviously he just wants to rest, and I do think we are keeping him from his rest."

"How so?" Tigress asked.

"Because you guys are so loud." Light finished off, opening one of his eyes to glare at the, then he snapped the eye shut and continued on trying to sleep. Tigress glanced back at him then turned back to the group "I think Mr. Tired is right."

Light chuckled a little, turning over onto his side while Portal sighed "I think we're all tired. Well...most of use..." he added, peeking over at Lionix and Hex, who were practically trying their best to stop jumping around and stand straight. Portal rolled his eyes and turned to Optic "Thats the reason why I don't give them coffee."

"They'll crash sooner or later, then we can all rest. As long as there isn't anymore activity down in the city..." Optic pointed out, turning to look outside the window for a moment. Light glanced up at the, thinking he should reassure them that the villains would be looking for the necklace Aero had,but he disregarded the thought and continued trying to sleep.

"Before you fall asleep, Lionix, maybe you should go see Aero." Tigress insisted. Lionix stopped bouncing up and down in one spot and glared at Tigress stubbornly. Tigress shrugged, walking pass her "Or not. Your choice."

Lionix raised an eyebrow and looked down at Hex with a questioning look in her eyes.

Hex replied non-verbally, nodding his head. The dark skinned girl, sighed and walked out the main room. As soon as she left Portal shouted happily "Video game time!" and jumped onto the couch beside Light, who groaned angrily. Hex squealed in delight, jumping onto the couch after him.

"I wanna play!" Combustion shouted, showing up out of seemingly nowhere. Light sighed, getting up tiredly and groaning "Can someone direct me to the rooftop?"

* * *

"Okay, you can do this..." Lionix growled, trying to self encourage herself. She walked down the hall towards Aero's room, bracing herself for whatever was going to happen. When she neared his room, she saw Rosemary leaning against his door, appearing to be eavesdropping.

Lionix stood there, watching her peer for a while before huffing "What are you doing?"

Rosemary yelped, jumping away from the door and whipping around to look at Lionix. "I'm just..you know...um...checking to see if this door is stable." she lied, sweat literally dripping down the side of her face. She knocked on the door lightly and chuckled nervously "Yep, pretty stable."

Lionix raised an eyebrow,but before she could comment, Aero's door opened a crack and a tired voice growled "Yes?"

"What?" Rosemary asked, turning towards the door in confusion. All she could see was his green eyes, which were filled with fatigue and strange desperation. Aero snorted "You knocked on the door, correct?"

"Oh yeah...Lionix wanted to talk to you." Rosemary said quickly, turning and taking off towards the guest room, again. Lionix scowled and turned to Aero silently "Let me in." she said calmly. Aero's eyes darkened and he tried to slam the door shut,but Lionix stopped him by placing her foot in the door.

She forced the door open and pushed herself inside.

"I need to talk to you." She sighed.

"No you don't, I need to get some sleep." Aero replied angrily as he turned and went to sit on the edge of his bed. The sun was setting outside, sending a comforting orange glow into the room. He wasn't looking at her,but was keeping his gaze held on his feet.

Lionix stood there silently for a few moments, then went over and sat down beside him. She felt him tense up,but didn't comment about it. Instead she just snorted and thought _Maybe I should let him rest..._

"What do you want?" Aero sighed with boredom, the necklace on his neck glowing green. Lionix stared at it strangely, tilting her head and asking "What is that? Let me see." then she extended her hand to grab it. Almost immediately she felt his hand grab her wrist ,painfully, in an attempt to stop her from touching the necklace.

"Don't touch it." He growled, making Lionix wrench her arm from his grasp and scoot away a few inches. Now she knew something was definitely up, he would never hurt his own teammates on purpose. Aero stared at Lionix for a while, his gaze softening and the necklace's glow starting to morph into a red. Suddenly, his soft gaze was gone and the necklace turned back to its glowing green.

"Lionix, will you please exit my room so I may sleep." He growled through gritted teeth as if he was trying his best to refrain from hurting her. The girl huffed angrily and stood up to go. "I'll be back later... you better be ready to talk then." then she exited.

"Oh, I'll be ready." Aero chuckled to himself as he splayed out onto the sheets.

* * *

The sun was settled when Tigress heard rustling from downstairs. She leaped to her feet and walked over to the door, glancing back at Rosemary before quickly walking out the room. As she headed down the hallway, she bumped into someone and yelped in fright.

"Tigress?" Combustion's voice asked.

"Yeah..." She coughed, calming her nerves as she recognized her teammates voice.

"You heard that too, right?" He said worriedly.

"Sure did, it was pretty loud. Kinda like pots or pans banging together if I'm correct." Tigress snorted angrily. Combustion nodded, his dark green eyes flashing as he started walking down the hall and towards the main room. When the two entered,the light was on and they were met with a mess of broken plates and scattered pots and pans. Sunny was in the room, barking angrily.

"I just cleaned this place!" Combustion shouted, throwing his hands up. He glared at Sunny, who only continued barking at something on the wall. Suddenly, Tigress's head snapped towards the movement of a black figure on the wall. It crawled from the wall, up to the ceiling. Then, it dropped to the floor in front of them.

"Aero?" Combustion asked as he got a look of the green haired boy. Something was off about the boy, his eyes weren't his usual glowing green. Instead, they were a menacing red.

"Duck!" Tigress tackled Combustion to the ground as Aero flew over their heads and to the ceiling again. Sunny was still barking as Combustion snorted "What was that for?" as he pushed her off.

"Thats not Aero...I mean..It is Aero,but...at the same time its not. He might do something bad to you?"

"Like what, tickle me?" Combustion snorted, picking himself up and helping Tigress onto her feet "Yeah, I'm sure that would hu-" before he could continue, he was tackled to the ground by an angry Aero. Aero snarled in his face, hissing like some sort of demon cat. At that moment, Sunny cowered back in fright.

"Get off!" Combustion shouted, kicking out at the boy's stomach. Tigress moved quickly, trying to shove him off the Combustion,but Aero had a pretty strong grip on his shoulders and wasn't budging an inch.

"Aero! Get off!" Combustion yelled in anger while Tigress continued trying to push him off of Combustion.

"Quiet." Aero snapped out, his voice distorted and dark. Combustion froze in that moment and Tigress stared at the boy weirdly, stopping her movement as well. She knew that his playful manner was now gone and there was something making him act thing way. She took a couple of steps backwards, turning into a Tiger, then charged forwards.

Aero's head whipped around towards her and he floated into the air right before Tigress crashed into him. He snorted as the Tiger skidded clumsily to a halt, noticing she had missed her's target. Combustion picked himself up slowly, rising onto his feet and rubbing his head as if he had been struck in the head.

Tigress's eyes narrowed as she noticed the green glowing necklace around his neck. As she stared harder she saw small, faded hands press up against the gem of the necklace and her sharp ears picked up a muffled plea for help. She growled and her ears laid against as she prepared to jump. Before she could, she was blown back by a gust of strong wind. She crashed into Combustion and the two hit the ground, with Tigress on top.

"Can you stay off of me!?" Combustion squeaked under the Tiger's muscle. Tigress slowly picked herself up, turning to Combustion and grunting.

Without warning, Aero started yelling and shouting angrily, and the two teammates turned towards their friend. He was wrestling with Sunny. The robot dog had leaped up towards Aero and was now tugging at the necklace furiously. With a furious shove, Aero managed to throw the dog off,but the robot quickly turned around and got ready to jump again. Before Sunny could jump, though, something from behind Aero leaped up and smashed the green headed boy to the floor. It turned out to be Light, who was trying his best to hold the thrashing teen down.

"Aero, Listen! Calm down!" Light said to him,but he wasn't listening. He just kept thrashing and hissing angrily towards Light. Seeing as it was the only way to calm him down, Light's body lit up in golden lightning which engulfed Aero also. Tigress leaped forward to pull them apart,but Combustion grabbed onto her tail in an attempt to stop her "He might be doing something..." he said calmly.

As the electricity died away, the three were surprised to see that Aero was still hissing despite the electricity that had raked his body. Air-boy kicked Light off of him and jumped onto his feet, his eyes darkened by hatred. Light's eyes suddenly widened as he noticed the necklace.

"That wasn't like that before.." he muttered to himself. Tigress turned her head to look at him.

"The necklace." he replied, even though he hadn't been asked a question. He pointed to the green glowing necklace, and Tigress nodded. In an instant, she was charging towards Aero quickly,but being smarter than usual, Aero noticed their plan and jumped into the air to get away from them.

With a swipe of her paw, she sent Aero down to floor before he could even take off into the air. She started trying to bite at the necklace,but found that it was pretty hard to get the necklace off even with huge teeth. No matter how hard she pulled it would not come off, and then Tigress found herself floating weightlessly in the air by Aero. She was thrown across the room and into the kitchen, crashing into something.

"Hey! What the-? Tigress?" Came an outburst from where Tigress landed. Everyone looked over towards the voice had came from, behind the kitchen counters. There was a bit of shuffling, then a dragging sound as Tigress pulled Rosemary and Lionix from there hiding spot. Rosemary chuckled nervously, trying to hide behind Lionix who was dozing away. Light started laughing at this sight,but Tigress just snorted in irritation.

"Lionix!" Combustion shouted towards the girl, trying to wake her up from her sleeping. Lionix bolted awake, looking around crazily as she tried to place where she was, exactly. Then she noticed her team-mates and the quivering Rosemary.

"Whats going on here?" She asked, puzzled.

"Well, you all are about to die!" A distorted voice pulled them away from the silly sight and over to Aero. His eyes were pitch black and there was a wicked smile pulled across his face. Rosemary yelped in shock, diving behind her protector, Tigress. Lionix tried standing up on her feet slowly, shaking the sleep away from her body.

"Hi, Aero." Lionix said simply, waving a hand calmly.

"Thats not Aero, Young miss, that is some sort of monster." Light tried correcting her. Lionix gave Light a quick glare ,as if telling him to shut up, then turned back to a surprised Aero. The others may have thought that Lionix was crazy to keep such a calm head under these circumstances,but she knew that Aero was still there. Buried under some ancient hatred.

"You not going to say Hello back?" Lionix snorted. Aero's eyes flickered for a second before they turned dark again.

"Do not tempt me to hurt you." Aero snarled in his distorted voice. Lionix raised an eyebrow, taking a brave step forward as she snorted "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Light reached forward and grabbed her arm firmly. "Not a wise idea, miss."

"I would like it if you didn't call me miss and let go!" Lionix snarled at him, her calmness breaking for a second. She wrenched her arm free, glaring at the others to see if they would try anything. When no one moved she nodded and turned around to look at Aero, only to find he was a few inches from her face. She squeaked, taking a huge step back and crashing into Light.

Light grunted, pushing her away from himself.

"Try me." Aero growled at her, which sounded more like an animal growl than a human growl. Lionix chuckled a little, putting a hand on the side of his cheek gently. Aero froze at that moment, not moving as her eyes met his.

Combustion coughed impatiently from behind them,but Lionix just ignored them as she batted her innocent eyes towards Aero.

Suddenly, Lionix's hand transformed into long black claws and Aero's eyes widened in utter shock as he caught on to what she was about to do. He tried to jump backwards,but ,with a quick slash of her claws, she had cut right through the necklace and it fell to the ground uselessly. A flow of green light exploded from the necklace and the necklace's gem turned from green to red again.

Lionix reached down and picked up the necklace, then turned towards Light and handed it to him. "There you go, a souvenir." she growled rudely. Aero was splayed out on the floor, groaning in pain "My head...my head..."

Lionix walked over to the green eyes boy on the floor. She held out a hand towards him and he gratefully took it. When she had pulled him up onto his feet she bushed past him and headed out the room. Light tucked the necklace into his pocket and out of sight.

"Ung~ What happened here?" Aero asked as he rubbed his head and took in the scene of his teammates staring at him strangely with kitchen pots and pans scattered around and Sunny splayed out onto his side. Tigress growled at him, picking up a frightened Rosemary into her arms and headed out the door. Combustion shook his head as he followed her out.

Light stood there a moment, shrugging his shoulders non-verbally and turning away from the green haired boy. He plopped back down on the couch to try and sleep, he knew tomorrow he would have to try and destroy the necklace. Hex was sleeping soundly on the couch beside Light, not stirred from ay of the ruckus that had went on.

"Well, he sure did crash..." Light snorted, closing his eyes tiredly.

Aero groaned, turning around and heading out the room, muttering "I hate it when this happens..."

* * *

**Fin...? I was thinking about putting some prolouge at the end,but I changed my mind. So yeah...now I gotta go work on the other freaking chapter. GGGrrrreeeaaaaattt...  
**

**Anyway, there will be slower updates from now on and please excuse the quality of my work at the end of the chapter, I am very distracted at this moment.  
**

**Light belongs to DiscipleofRevan**


	7. Robot

**Hi everyone. How you guys doing? Fine, okay. **

**You guys are the cat's meow! I got about 7 reviews last chapter. :3 thank you all! **

**And remeber, I have school too. So...that is kinda what holds me back from this story. Besides being lazy. OH! Can someone please tell me if I've described Combustion's room in detail? I have trouble keeping up with a lot of things. I know I explained Optic's room, Lionix's room, Aero's room...Portal's room? **

_**Meh.**_

* * *

_Robot _

Portal sat at the kitchen counter calmly, slurping up noodles from a bowl as he stared into space. It wasn't often that he had time to just sit around and relax, so he was taking advantage of his eating time. Even then, he didn't exactly have such peace.

"Portal! Hey, have you seen the TV remote?" Rosemary asked, peeking over the couch at Portal as he daydreamed. Portal sighed, snapping out of his fantasy and turning towards Rosemary "No Rosy, go ask Tigress if she has seen it." he said bluntly, then turned back to his noodles.

"Okay!" Rosemary said, jumping over the couch and heading out the room. It was quiet again and Portal smiled lightly at the silence. It was enjoyable, only for a while though. Soon, Combustion came into the room looking around as if searching. He headed pass Portal and towards the pots cabinet, moving pots and pans around noisily. Then he slammed the cabinet close and started pulling out multiple of drawers then slamming them close again. Portal watched, slightly irritated by the invasion of his peace.

"What are you looking for?" Portal growled at him.

"My laptop charger, can't find it nowhere in the tower."

"Did you try all the rooms?"

"Yep!"

"Under your pillow?"

There was an awkward pause before Combustion started scrambling out of the room, yelling "Thanks Portal!"

"No prob." Portal sighed, continuing to eat his noodles silently. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, two hand slammed down on his shoulders and Portal yelped. Then he started coughing when the noodles went down the wrong way.  
He turned to see Optic standing there calmly, her hands behind her back as if she hadn't just scared the mess out of him.

"Hi, Portal. Can we go to get Tacos?" She asked.

Portal finished coughing, wiping his mouth with his sleeve "No, Optic. Eat what is here."

"Pllleeeaaassseee Portal! Please? Please? Please?" Optic begged desperately.

"Maybe later,but not now. Okay?"

"Okay!" Optic cheered happily, plopping down into a seat next to the white haired kid. She just sat there calmly, staring at him as if he was some sort of art gallery. Portal just ignored her, continuing to eat his noodles in the awkward silence. Finally he stood up silently, leaving his half eaten bowl of noodles on the counter, and left out of the room. Optic just shrugged, grabbing the bowl and gobbling down the rest of the noodles.

Unfortunately, even though he had left the main room, Aero came floating down the hallway with a large box floating beside him. "Hi, Portal! Look what was on the front steps of the tower."

Portal took a glance at the box. On the front of the, poorly packaged, box it had large black words printed:

**For- Titans South**

**From- Unknown  
**

Portal scowled at it and poked it lightly before shrugging "You guys can open,but make sure to have Combustion with you guys. We don't know if that thing is a bomb or not and I'm sure Combustion might be able to feel the radiation from it if it is a bomb."

"Alright!" Aero said happily, flying towards the main room with the box zooming after him. Portal rolled his eyes as he climbed up the stairs to the upper-floor. Before he made it to the top of the stairs, he saw Combustion rushing from the hallway underneath the staircase. He fell once,but that didn't seem to phase him as he leaped back onto his feet and skidded to the main room.

"Come on, Portal! You should be here too, since you are leader." Combustion shouted to him,before disappearing into the room.

_Yeah, yeah, why do **I** have to be leader? _Portal thought angrily as he stomped down the staircase. He was almost ran over by Lionix, who came rushing past. _We never agreed on who should be leader, they just decided that **I** should be leader. That **I** should be the one with everyone's problems to solve. Ung~ I didn't sign up for this... _

Portal walked into the main room calmly, staring at his teammates with a puzzled look as they tore open the box. "Its safe?" the white haired boy asked.

"Sure is!" Combstion replied cheerily, choosing to watch as his friends tore away at the box.

"Whats this?" Hex asked, tipping the box to get a better look at the bubble-wrapped thing. Aero snorted, pulling the thing out the box and setting it beside its package, without laying a finger on it. It was large, white and wrapped in bubble-wrap from head to toe.

Combustion scowled when he caught sight of it, warning the others that it could still be trap or something. Portal walked over hesitantly, pushing away the others so they wouldn't be anywhere near it when he unwrapped it. He was sure that there was something wrong with it. He pulled at the bubble-wrap gently and almost immediately two red dots flashed under the wrapping.

"oooo, Cool." Optic said, leaning over Portal's shoulder. Portal grunted, shouldering her backwards and inspecting the object again,but when he turned around he was met with the red eyes. They were unwrapped and so was the rest of the object, which was a gleaming white robot that was now standing at Portal's height.

Portal leaped backwards, pushing Optic back as well. The robot tilted its head a little, then slowly held out robot like hand, covered in a shining white coating. Portal was hesitant, glancing back at Optic, then shook the robot's head. Unfortunately, as soon as his hand contacted the robot's there was a static shock that went through Portal's arm. Portal pulled his hand back quickly, snorting angrily.

"Well...Now that this whole...weird robot thing is out the way. I call dibs on bubble-wrap!" Lionix screamed, diving onto the stuff used to wrap the robot. Hex joined in with her, popping the air pockets in the bubble-wrap. When the two were busy in there playing, the robot made a little squeaking sound before it said "Greetings, Titans south, I am XL-57. Pleasure to meet you." its eyes glowed red with each word it said. It was strangely shaped as large oval, with a round head floating right about the oval. Its "arms" were connected to its body. They were like tentacles, but with fingers on the end of them.

Portal stared at it ,dumbfound, while Optic slowly approached it from behind Portal. "Hi, XL, I'm Optic. Please to meet you." she said, giving it a handshake. Fortunately for her, she did not receive a shock.

"Don't speak to it like its human, Optic. Its just a machine, right Portal?" Combustion snorted.

"Yeah, Combustion." Portal scoffed, snapping out of his awe. With that, he turned on his heel and began walking out the room. He was almost shoved over by Rosemary and Tigress, who entered the room in a dash. Portal growled to himself angrily, before leaving.

* * *

Later on at night, Combustion was woken by the loud sound of thumping. He tried to ignore it, simply thinking that someone had probably just ran into a wall while trying to get a midnight snack. However, the thumping continued on. Then the thumping turned into stomping then finally ended in a large crash. Combustion leaped from under the covers, sitting upright on the bed. Checkers pulled himself from under his pillows, shaking off his fur, then scurried up Combustion's bare back and onto his shoulder.

"Checkers, stay here." Combustion said, gently placing the rat back onto the bed before pulling himself up onto his feet. He stealthily made his way over to the door, cracking it open and looking into the hallway.

_Nothing..._

He pushed the door open wide and peeked out into the hallway and saw nothing. "Maybe it was my imagination..." He snorted to himself, going back into his room. He got back into the bed, moving Checkers out the way before laying down, and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't notice the red glowing eyes that were at the side of his bed until Checkers started screeching in fear. Thats what caused the dark green eyed boy to jolt up and glare at his pet rat. Only then did he see the red eyes,but it was too late.

* * *

_ScrrrrIIItttcCHHc. _

Tigress woke with a start, her eyes were wide open and she whipped her head towards the door. "What the fudge was that?!" she growled, her eyes trained on the door. She reached up onto the bed Rosemary was in and poked the girl on her side. Instantly the fourteen year old was sitting straight up in bed, a terrified look on her face. She turned towards Tigress and snorted "What?"

"I heard somet-"

"What?"

"I said I heard so-"

"What did you say?"

Tigress growled, reaching forward and turning up Rosemary's hearing aid so she would be able to hear her. "I said I heard scratching from in the hallway." she said calmly

"You don't have to yell!" Rosemary shouted, turning her hearing aid down. Tigress stared at the girl blankly for a moment, before turning away and getting up. She headed over to the door, slowly pulling the door open and peeking outside. She saw something red glint in the shadows of the hall, then it was gone.

"Where you going?" Rosemary asked when Tigress started to step into the hallway "You need your sleep." she added.

Tigress glanced back at Rosemary, snorting angrily "I don't need my sleep and I**_ like_** to be on watch duty." she growled. Rosemary didn't even flinch she just rolled her eyes lazily and continued talking "Listen, Tigress, you've been the one to get up at night and check the tower,but you are sleep deprived. You have bags under your eyes and lets not forget you helped Light and Combustion fight off Aero's evil spirit situation thing..." she paused for a second before continuing "...Not to mention all the strength it takes for you to shape-shift. Tigress, go to sleep."

",but...the scratching nois-"

"It was probably just Checkers or Sunny. Now...sleep." Rosemary said sternly, then flopped back down into the bed and turned over onto her side.

Tigress stared at Rosemary's back for a moment, or two, before shutting the door and slipping into the mat on the floor of the room. She pulled the pillow tiredly over her face, trying to go to sleep. Yet, all through the night she was bothered by the constant sound of scratching, scurrying, lights flashing in the hallway (Seen from underneath the door), and sounds of yelping.

Tigress had managed to sleep when dawn had came and the sounds had stopped. The light from the sun shone into the room, waking Rosemary. Tigress didn't stir though or even move from her slumber, so Rosemary simply stepped over her and headed downstairs to start the day.

* * *

"Combustion you okay, pal?" Hex asked, poking the side of his friend lightly. The boy had fallen asleep again at the kitchen table, his head right by his bowl of cereal. Hex snorted, poking the teenage boy once more before walking away. Optic suddenly reappeared by Combustion, rasing an eyebrow at the sleeping teen. She grabbed the bowl of cereal and dumped it onto his head.

Combustion squeaked in alarm, sitting straight upward and looking around wildly. He didn't see Optic, she had turned invisible by the time he had sat up. Muttering, he wiped milk from his eyes.

"Why not just heat your body up to evaporate the milk?"

Combustion was then aware of XL's prescence in the room along with his team leader, who stood a good 5 feet away from the white robot. The fire-boy stared at the robot in disinterest, before turning away and grabbing his spoon. He then started to shovel cereal into his mouth, the only thing was that there wasn't any cereal in the bowl. So he was scooping up nothing into his mouth.

XL's eyes flickered for a moment as if angered that it was being ignored,but it did nothing else but turn around and roll away on its wheels. When the robot had gone off to where Hex and a sleeping Lionix was, Portal stepped up to Combustion and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Whats up, pal?" Portal asked, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Combustion merely grunted "I'm tired."

"Well, what did you do last night?" Portal asked, raising an eyebrow at the silver headed boy. Combustion laid his head down onto the counter and brushed his fingers through his hair lazily before groaning "I don't remember anything. I don't even remember going to sleep last night."

Portal scowled when he said that, but didn't comment. He only nodded once and patted the tired teen's shoulder to show his understanding to what he said then he turned to look over at Hex and Lionix, where one of the titans were watching TV. He moved away from Combustion and over to them, poking Hex lightly on the shoulder. The Neko turned to the white haired leader and smiled, happily asking "Whats wrong, Portal?"

Portal tilted his head downward to stare right into Hex's eyes as he asked "Did you hear any scratching last night?"

Hex gave a short nod in response before shrugging and huffing "Why would you need to know? It's not really that important. It was probably just Checkers or Lionix's robot dog, Summly or something..."

"His name is Sunny!" Lionix snorted, peeking at them with one eye opened.

"Yeah, Sunny." Hex corrected himself, glancing at the girl before turning back to his leader. Portal sighed in frustration, turning away from them as he rendered them useless to give him any _useful_ information. Turning around, he saw XL over by Combustion. A mechanical tentacle extended from its back and touched the fire-boys back. At contact, Combustion jolted up and spun around to glare at the robot, swatting its tentacle away. The robot's eyes glowed, retracting the tentacle back into itself before heading off towards Sunny.

Portal stared at the robot as it rolled away, then leaped in shock as a sudden hand came down on his forearm. He whipped around to see Optic standing there with a wide smile spread across her face. The white haired boy smirked at her "Morning, Optic. Did you ha-"

"Yes." Optic said quickly, nodding.

Portal raised an eyebrow, a smile weaving its way along his lips as he snorted "You were listening to us, weren't you?"

Optic nodded again causing Portal to chuckle before Optic began to tell him how she had saw XL roaming the tower and how she followed the robot while invisible. At the end of her explanation. he turned to see Sunny barking furiously at XL. The golden robot dog's mechanical barks made Lionix sit straight up and look over in the direction the sound was coming from. XL brought out a tentacle which had these sharp silver clamps at the end of them. The tentacle hovered right above the dog's face as the robot made this weird high-pitch growl. Sunny whimpered, retreating backwards in fear. Lionix shouted to them "Hey! Stupid robot, get away from Sunny!"

XL's glowing eyes glanced at her before retreating the tentacle and rolling away. Sunny warily watched the robot wheel away , before dashing over to its owner.

"You know, I seriously want to find out who sent us that robot..." Portal said, a scowl making its way across his face.

Combustion perked up a little at this, looking over at them. "Where is the box at? Maybe I could scan it for any fingerprints." he said.

"We threw it out." Lionix bluntly.

"Why would you you that!?" Optic snarled, whipping around only to see the back of her head since she was staring at the TV. Lionix glanced back at them and shrugged "Well, it was just a box. I didn't know that it would be needed." then she turned back to the TV.

Optic's eyes narrowed, but she turned away from the dark skinned girl and looked back at Portal, who was looking off into space in thought.

"So, Mr. Brainiac, how we gonna find out who sent the robot?" she asked, knocking him out of his deep thoughts. He looked at her and shrugged, unable to come up with a reliable plan.

"Maybe we could take the robot apart and see what we find." Hex said, his eyes still fixed on the TV screen. Combustion's head slowly turned towards the brown headed Neko, watching as one of the Neko's ears twitched. Suddenly a creepy smile winded its way along the fire-boy's lips and he chuckled as a crazy glint passed through his green eyes. "You know that isn't a bad idea." he chuckled.

"Really?" Hex asked, whipping around to look at Combustion.

"Yeah." Combustion laughed manically "We can tear the robot into little robot pieces and see what exactly makes that little robot do what a robot does...**then **we could melt the pieces into a liquid, shape it into a square then send it back to the inferno it came from."

Portal and Optic raised an eyebrow at the crazed looking teenager while Hex had hid himself behind the couch and Lionix just stared in surprise.

"You need sleep, Combustion." Optic said gently, walking over to the green eyed boy. Combustion's drooping eyes watched her slowly as she walked over and set a hand on his shoulder. He stared at her for a moment before rising onto his feet and walking out the main room without another word.

"Weird." Lionix scoffed, turning away from the others.

"Well, I think we should stick to Hex's plan and rip the robot apart-! Hey! Where is that little can of metal?" Portal asked frantically, looking around to try and find where the robot may have wheeled off to. Then, without warning, all the electricity shut off. They could still see each other because of the sun that was rising outside.

"I bet that little metal can did this!" Optic growled, her hands balling angrily into fists.

Portal ignore the brown haired girl and turned away, looking around him to see if the metal can had rolled off into hiding around them, but he found nothing. Scowling, he muttered "It must've left out the room..."

Optic scowled, walking away from the others and towards the main door, waiting for it to open when she stuck her head out the door and looked both ways. Raising an eyebrow, her eyes flashed yellow before returning to their natural gray color. Leaving the others behind, she began to walk off down the hall towards Combustion's room. Portal's head shot out of the doorway, searching to see where Optic had went off to. He caught a glimpse of her brown hair before it disappeared in the windowless hallway, the white haired boy bolted after her and left the others alone.

"Optic!" Portal shouted, clasping the gray eyed girl's shoulder roughly. In reaction, Optic yelped and whipped around, lashing out angrily. Luckily he had good enough reflexes to dodge the hit before it contacted his face.

"Stupid boy!" Optic growled irritably. She turned away and continued walking off down the dark hallway with the blue eyed boy trailing along cautiously. They walked for a while, passing Combustion's door along the way.

She seemed to be following some invisible pathway as she lead them down into the storage room. Portal hesitated at first to go down in the darkened room, but he gathered his courage when Optic walked passed him without worry.

"I-I don't think its down here..." Portal muttered, talking more to himself than to Optic. The girl paid him no mind, she was scanning the area leisurely. She was about to turn and leave, seeing her vision didn't pick any traces up, until the sound of a box crashing onto the floor echoed rather loudly through the storage room.

Portal squeaked while Optic turned slowly towards he sound with narrowed eyes. There was some squeaking then a large figure lunged at Optic. Simply side-stepping, she watched as the silver, now manlike robot, crashed into Portal. Portal shoved the robotic creature away and teleported at Optic's side with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Titans, how good of you to join me." The robot hissed angrily, static radiating off its voice.

Optic stood her ground, hands on her hips, as she stared the metallic creature down. Slowly she growled "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for something, a microchip to be exact. Would you two be so gracious to help out?" It chuckled mechanically, It's voice full of static. Optic scowled at the robot angrily as she growled "What kind of chip?"

"You know, the galaxy, the moon, stuff about earth." It huffed, the red eyes staring into her eyes as if it was trying to read her. Portal stepped forward when it mentioned the moon "What do you want with the moon?"

The robot's eyes flickered over towards the white haired boy, before returning back to the brown haired girl. It seemed to be still searching for something, processing something. All of a sudden the sound of metal claws clicking across the storage room floor was radiating through the room. A small, circle disk thing with six metal legs, came crawling up to XL. It resembled some sort of white spider, but it had some small microchip strapped onto its back.

XL turned its attention towards the metal spider as it crawled onto his head and dropped the chip into his hand. "Very good, my pet." XL cooed at the "spider." The metal spider chirped in appreciation, and crawled down into XL's hand.

"Give us the chip." Optic demanded, taking step forward. XL gazed up at her with a blank look, then suddenly zipped through her legs. Portal squeaked in surprise, leaping in fright. He glanced at Optic, who shouted "Follow it!"

Portal didn't comment on he fact that he was leader and not her, but there was no time for that. He spun on his heel and raced after the robot, who had sped its was up the staircase, holding itself up with its mechanical tentacles. The cloaked teen teleported in front of the robot before it could fully get up the staircase and kicked it back down the stairs to stop it from going anywhere. XL tumbled down the stairs, landing on the storage floor with a loud thud. Portal teleported down the stairs and right in front of the machine. "Wheres the chip?!" He shouted, yanking the robot up by one of its tentacles.

"You want the chip? Here." It growled, holding out one of its tentacles that was protruded from its back. The chip sat harmlessly in the tentacle and Portal reached forward to grab it, but suddenly another tentacle shot forward and wrapped around his wrist. One of those "Spiders" crawled up the tentacle and plucked the microchip from the metal appendage.

Portal scowled, reached out towards the metal spider with his other hand, but was stopped as another tentacle wrapped around his hand. The white haired boy glared at the robot, who could only give a blank stare. Suddenly the tentacles started to tighten around his wrists and Portal gritted his teeth in pain, kicking out at the robot to make it stop or at least shut it off.

The sound of a loud stomp followed by the some of metal cracking, made both Portal and XL turn to their side. Optic stood there, her foot on top of what had just been a metal spider...with a microchip.

"Optic! The chip!" Portal shouted, yanking frantically against the robot's appendages. Optic rolled her eyes, holding up the microchip in her hand. She walked up to the robot, kicking it in the head. The robot made a weird clicking sound and let to of Portal's, now bruised, wrists. The blue eyed teenager growled, rubbing his wrists in pain.

Optic snorted at the robot "Send your master the message, that you failed your mission."

The robot's head didn't move, seeing that it had been disconnected by Optic's kick, but it did speak. It's eyes flashed a dim red as it's static voice echoes "Oh, but you see miss, I've sent more than I've needed too already and I have completed my mission."

Then the eyes went black.

Optic scowled, her hand clenching the chip. Portal stared at XL for a while longer before walking away from it and towards the staircase.

"Where are you going, leader?" Optic asked, her eyes following him. He glanced back at her and gestured for her to follow after him. "We're going to see what information Combustion can get off of the microchip." He pointed towards her balled hand, where the chip was hidden in.

Optic nodded, jogging after him as she chuckled "After this can we get some pizza?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes sir, XL was easily able to Impenetrate Titans south's base."

"You've done well for yourself Machanist."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh! One more thing before you go, can you please fetch me Rouge? And that girl, Rosemary? I've got a mission for him and I'm sure that if we dont have any motivation he might turn us down."

"Sir, what mission do you have in store for him, if you don't mind me asking."

Silence engulfed the darkened room before the responder talked "I need him to go fetch my daughter, Aria."

"Aria...That one brown haired girl who betrayed us, right?"

"It's none of your business Machanist, get moving!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

**It's harder to type with an IPod than a computer, I'll tell ya that and you guys should know who Aria is! And if you know who Aris is, you'll know who the bad guy is. :3**

**Anyway, not much to say except to expect longer hiatus in the future, that is if I'm not too lazy or busy. You know, I should apologize for my laziness. Sorry y'all! **

**Always misunderstood~~Hazel**


	8. Sickened

**Welcome, readers.  
**

**I guess heres another chapter...  
**

**i have no idea but I'm slowly loosing interest in writing this story, but I made a promise that no matter what or how long, I will finish this. Even if there is no one left to read this, I'll continue. **

**If I get killed...that's a whole different situation.**

* * *

_Sickened_

Yeah it was a pretty horrible sight to see. Combustion laying on the couch, nose runny, tissues everywhere, coughing, bloodshot eyes, ruffled hair. As if the silver haired teen didn't have enough problems as it was, but now this had came. The flu. And it wasn't even flu season! It was spring for goodness sake.

"Combustion, are you alright?" Rosemary asked gently, peeking down at the teenager with concern. Tigress stood a couple feet away with arms crossed impatiently over her chest as she tapped her foot. Combustion growled at her "Do I look okay to you?"

Rosemary snickered a little, which caused Combustion to smirk. "Do you want me to make you some tea? Or chicken noodle soup?"

"Homemade?" He coughed

"Yeah, and I'll make sure that everyone will help, okay?"

"As long as Optic doesn't touch the food it's fine."

"She's not gonna poison it, fire-boy." Rosemary chuckled. Even Tigress snickered a little, but her back was towards them so they couldn't see her smiling face. Combustion huffed "She's just really a had cook, um, can you please call Por-" he coughed violently for a moment, making Rosemary take a giant step backwards, before continuing "-Portal and Hex to come here, I need them to do something for me."

"Yes sir!" Rosemary said, mimicking a solider going into war as she turned away and walked out, Tigress following the girl like a bodyguard. As soon as they had left Combustion groaned in anger, he hated being sick. He sneezed, fire sprouting from his nose and disappearing in a wisp.

"oooo, how ya doing dragon boy?" Optic's voice startled him and he turned to glare up at her as she leaned over the couch. "Go away, Optic!" He mumbled, looking away.

"Yeah, yeah, here." She said, rolling her eyes and handing him something.

He hesitated at first, but pulled the object from her hand, which turned out to be a communicator. "Hello?" He mumbled, staring into the screen.

"Combustion!" An excited yell spooked him as Twilight's face popped on the screen, an unusual smile on her face. Shadow was by her side, a bored look displayed on her features. The fire-boy scowled, coughing "Is there anything wrong with Twilight?" He asked Shadow. The pale blonde headed girl shrugged at him.

Twilight rolled her eyes at him and Combustion smirked "There's the easily annoyed girl I know." He kidded. Twilight scowled at him, but her attitude soon returned positive as Shadow nudged her in the side. "Guess who showed their face in California."

"Who?" He asked tiredly.

"This new criminal named Heli or something. I think it's short for...helicopter?" She asked, turning to Shadow, who was staring at the walls of the hotel they were in. She turned to Twilight and snorted "His name was Medu, not Heli, and he had this weird long black braids that looked a lot like tentacles."

Twilight nodded, her eyes narrowing as she went into thought.

"Why is it you called in the first place?" Combustion huffed, not really excited that there was a strange new criminal.

"Oh yeah! We heard him say something about helping...Black highbread of something and we wanted to wish you well. And expect more callers soon, word gets around quickly when someone is sick." At that, Combustion groaned in anger. He said a goodbye to the two girls, who had quickly hung up when room service had gotten there. Optic had walked away in the middle of his call, either leaving or hanging around the room in silence.

Combustion turned over as he felt a headache coming on.

Speaking of headaches.

"Combustion!" Lionix chuckled as he popped up in his face. The fire-boy yelped, leaping up out of his covers and glaring at the black haired girl. She laughed at him, and he smiled a little before asking "Why are you here?"

"Tigress told me to meet them in the kitchen, and I wanted to make sure you were okay and not.. you know..."

"It isn't common to die from the flu, Lionix." He replied calmly as he laid back down and snuggled under the covers. She smiled, walking away from him and heading over to the kitchen area. The silence, besides the distant noise of pots and spoons along with soup ingredients being pulled from cabinets, was nice until it was interrupted by his communicator going off.

"I just want sleep!" He shouted angrily to himself as he answered the ringing device. "Yes?" He growled.

"Combustion, that you pal?" Light's voice called from the other side of the line. Light had left soon after Aero's "Necklace incident" and had went away to find somewhere else to fight crime. The silver haired boy raised an eyebrow as he looked in the background at a swift figure weaving its way amongst black figures.

"Uh...Who is that?" The dark green eyed teen asked in puzzlement.

"I have no idea, she just jumped in and decided to help me. She's doing pretty good for herself." Light chuckled, shocking one of the dark figures with his palm as it jumped at him. He snorted at the multicolored eyed teenager as he jumped when a familiar faced white haired girl landed beside him.

"Hi, Spirit." Combustion greeted her. The two tailed girl smiled at him, waving happily at one of her former mentors. She glanced at Light, who was giving her really weird look.

"You know this awesome girl right here?" Light asked.

"Yep, I was one of the people that trained her."

"And I beat your butt without a sweat." Spirit mumbled, her voice edged with playfulness. Light laughed at that, the communicator shaking with his own body.

"Where are you two anyway?" Combustion asked, holding his forehead as the headache he had began to increase its pain.

"...I think it's...Utah?" Light asked, glancing at Spirit.

"Ohio." She replied.

"Yeah, what she said." Light said, looking back at his communicator screen. "I might head over to Canada, I've been getting rumors of attacks over there...or was that Alaska? Anyw-yo, you alright dude?"

"No."

"Oh wel-" he was cut off as some large dark figure behind them lunged and cut the transition off. Combustion tossed the communicator away from him, balling up and coughing violently.

"Poor thing." Hex commented as he balanced himself on the couch's edge. Portal was right next to the Neko, looking down at the sick teen.

"Go away." Combustion grumbled.

"Hey, you called us here smart one." Portal snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. Combustion yawned tiredly and nodded "Oh, yeah...I need you to install the new security system...we've been having to many villains break in and...not being warned about them."

Portal glanced at Hex, who shrugged in confusion before looking back at Combustion. "So how exactly do we do that?" The Neko asked, tail waving impatiently behind him. There was a long pause before the fire-boy responded "In my room, there is a guide on how to set it up. You'll have to set it up from the basement though since I don't want you guys setting it up in my room, alright?"

"Okay." Hex chuckled, jumping down from the couch's edge. The two, Neko and teleporter, walked away from the sick boy. Rosemary came skipping in the room again, with Aero floating above her and Tigress walking slowly behind them. "We're gonna make you some soup now, Combustion, so it might get a bit loud."

Combustion moaned in irritation, turning onto his stomach as he tried to bury himself in his covers. Then his communicator started going off and the fire-boy growled, reaching out to the device that had been thrown on the floor.

"Hello?" He grunted, glaring in the screen. He was surprised to see Robin's smiling face, along with Starfire beside him. The two had called on the main computer from their tower and was in the main room. It appeared no one else was around them.

"Hi Star, 'Sup Rob." He greeted nonchalantly. Lionix and Aero glanced up as they heard the nicknames of their former mentors, but soon looked back down once Rosemary told them to pay attention to the carrots they were chopping.

"Friend, I have been acknowledged that you have the flu? Were you granted the ability to fly?" Starfire asked, beaming a smile at the silver haired boy which made him smile back. Robin chuckled a little and explained to the orange skinned girl that it was a sickness and not the ability to fly.

Combustion chuckled at them, Starfire had a way of making even the most serious person crack a smile. He didn't know why though, But he chose not to question her "ability."

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked, turning away from the Tamaran.

"Like I was hit with a jet plane." Combustion groaned. Starfire gasped in shock "Then you must get rest and eat plenty of soup with chickens in it."

"I plan on doing that." The silver haired teen nodded at her. Robin smiled happily, suddenly he was pushed out of the way and Cyborg's face took place of his. "Combustion! How's the tower going?"

"Not so great, we've had multiple break ins, not counting the most recent one which included a "gift" from unknown. I was planning to install something that would be able to detect unnatural changes in the towers atmosphere or something that could detect evil stuff. Since we did have the run in with that one necklace entity thing."

Cyborg nodded in agreement that it would be a good idea. Suddenly the half robot was tackled to the ground by his leader and the communicator flew out of his hand. It landed on the floor and Combustion could see Robin and Cyborg wrestling on the ground. After a while of fighting, Starfire tried to break it up.

Raven hovered into the room, noticing the abandoned communicator on the ground. "Hello, Combustion. Wheres Spirit?" She said flatly as she picked up the device. Combustion rolled his eyes and greeted bluntly "Hi, and she's not here anymore."

"I mean, where is she on earth!?" Raven snorted and Combustion rolled his eyes and sighed "Ohio."

"Thanks." She muttered, shutting off the call. He muttered something, he had never liked Raven much. she reminded him of a witch.

Slowly setting it down beside him, he turned onto his side and yawned loudly.

"Doing well over there?" Tigress asked sarcastically. Fire-boy merely grunted, not looking up at the changeling. She was busy brewing broth in a large pot while Rosemary was boiling noodles. Aero was now chopping up more carrots and Lionix was trying to find cans of tomatoes in the cabinets. Portal and Hex was off still installing stuff into the system while Optic was nowhere to be seen.

"You know, you look pretty vulnerable over there dragon boy." A sudden voice seemed to be hovering right over his ear and his eyes shot open to look around. Without warning he felt himself under attack by hands tickling himself.

"Stop it!" He pleaded, half laughing and half wheezing to get his breath back.

"Hey! Stop that Optic!" Rosemary called to the brown haired girl who had "magically" appeared by Combustion. The black haired girl's voice was full of concern and worry for the silver haired boy, thinking that he might waste his energy on laughing.

"S-s-stop! Optic!" The sick boy laughed, flailing his arms angrily at her. Without warning, the brown haired girl had started hacking which made Rosemary scowl in irritation. "Now look, you've gotten yourself sick!"

Optic moved away from the silver haired boy and glared at Rosemary with pride "am not!" She insisted, but she started coughing immediately after she stopped talking. Rosemary gave her an unamused face and snorted gently "Thats how he started yesterday, now look at him."

Optic glanced at Combustion who was on his back moaning, drool dripping from the side of his mouth. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to the "chef" , but found herself staring at Tigress instead. The changeling was watching the invisible girl with a serious look before shaking some spice into the pot.

"Lay down." A sudden voice said from behind her, and she glanced back at Portal, who had teleported behind her with Hex held lazily in his hands. The dark brown haired Neko looked sick from the sudden teleportion.

Optic thought about it for a second, almost about to turn and march away before she was scooped up into Tigress's arms and plunked down on the couch.

"What the-" She started but stopped as she started coughing violently. Combustion glanced at the girl and chuckled "Welcome to the group!"

"Shut up!" She snapped back angrily.

* * *

Soon the chicken noodle soup was done and everyone gathered to eat the noodly goodness in the kitchen.

"This is really good!" Lionix said with her mouth full. Portal just stared with disinterest at the girl before gobbling down his share of food. Aero was on his 4th bowl of food while Tigress had settled eating a half rotten banana from the refrigerator. Rosemary smiled happily at them, satisfied it tasted good. Optic was picking at the food, since she really wanted something else than this disgusting mess. Combustion was weakly shoveling food in his mouth.

"Optic," Portal finally said, breaking the silence (not counting the sound of spoons scraping) "Stop picking at the food and eat it. Rosemary spent hard work trying to prepare that for you two."

Optic glared at Portal angrily, not saying anything. She grunted slightly before taking the spoon and shoving it in her mouth, along with the soup. (Why were they eating with spoons anyway!?)

Combustion gave a smile towards the cook, thanking her before he stood and hobbled towards the couch where he could rest.

Hex suddenly set down his spoon and chimed in to try and stop the silence "You know, laughter is the best medicine. Maybe if we can get Combustion to laugh he would feel better."

"I tried that." Optic scoffed.

"I mean, not forced laughter like tickling. Normal laughter, like cracking a few jokes Or entertaining him." Hex suggested.

"Okay, Combustion!" Aero shouted.

"What?" The fire boy grunted.

"I've got a good joke. So, a chicken walks up to a lamb and asked him about his day and the- no wait..."

"Shut up, Aero. You're horribly at jokes," Optic interrupted him ",Okay so. What did one wall say to the other wall? ...,Lets meet up in the corner."

Combustion chuckled at that, and so did Hex, Rosemary and Portal while Tigress just huffed and Aero glared at Optic for stealing his spot light.

"Okay, anyone else got some Better jokes to tell?" Aero asked irritably, tapping his fingers on the table. No one said something at first, but suddenly Lionix raised up her hand and chuckled "Okay so this is more of a cheesy pick up line than a joke. So, this guy walked up to a girl and says, 'Girl, without you my life would be like an unsharpened pencil. Pointless."

Tigeress chuckled lightly while the others went "pfftt"

Aero just stared angrily, then got up and floated away from the table.

"Aero, don't be so mad, not everyone has the special gift." Lionix boasted, but was soon put down when Portal huffed "Well, Lionix, that wasn't really a joke. Ya know?"

Lionix turned to Portal and snarled, getting up and walking away while the others laughed. After a few more stupid jokes, Optic picked herself up and walked to the couch so she could rest. The jokes continued even with the two contagious sick people gone, but soon afterwards everyone departed and when on their way.

* * *

The next morning came around and Combustion was still splayed out on the couch, sleeping silently with Optic on the other end of the couch, snoring. There didn't seem to be any activity that morning when Aero walked into the main room. He had glanced towards the two, but then had to double take. He hadn't noticed all the others that were sleeping in the living room with covers pulled over them.

Portal, Rosemary, Tigress, Lionix, and Hex too were all scattered along the floors, wrapped in blankets and had runny noses. Aero stared for a moment before turning on his heel and marching out of the room.

* * *

**Fun fact: Both Goats and Mosquitos like high places! X3 **

**this was more of a fill in chapter. **

**I rushed at the end since Im not really in a very great mood to be typing, but I promised to get this done so... **

**And guess what? I recently just got sick! Great for me! :D**

**and IT WON'T STOP SNOWING IN MINNESOTA!**

**Alway Misunderstood~Hazel**


End file.
